When Darkness Falls
by Ischagoras
Summary: When Sebastian leaves Ciel alone for Valentine's Day weekend, Ciel decides to have a little revenge by calling up Sebastian's former boyfriend Claude. What happens between the two of them when Ciel has one too many? MPREG Claude x Ciel Now with Sebastian x Ciel!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I totally spent the last hour or so writing this instead of doing my homework for tomorrow... but this idea has been in my head for a while and I wanted to get it out. So, here you have it: drunk whore Ciel cheating on Sebastian with Claude.

**Warning(s):** yaoi, lemon, OOC

* * *

"What do you mean, _you're going on a business trip?"_

"I'm sorry, Ciel, but I have to go," replied Sebastian as he continued packing up his suitcase for the trip.

"It's Valentine's Day weekend!" protested Ciel angrily; he was standing behind Sebastian with his arms crossed and scowling furiously.

"I know, I know," said Sebastian, attempting to soothe Ciel with his voice as he folded up a pair of socks. "We can celebrate when I get back on Sunday night, I promise."

"When you get back on Sunday past fucking _midnight_, you mean?"

Sebastian sighed and turned to face Ciel, running a stressed hand through his already mussed hair.

"Ciel, if we can't do it Sunday night then we'll do it on Monday, I promise. But I have to go, the boss is making me and I can't get out of it, I tried."

"Is your fuck-buddy Claude going to be there too?" Ciel spat angrily.

Sebastian gave Ciel a look that meant they had gone over this a hundred times already.

"No, he's not coming. And for the last time, just because we used to date and work at the same hospital _does not mean_ we are seeing each other. Ciel, I love you."

Ciel rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, right."

Sebastian finished folding up the last pair of socks and tucked it neatly away into a corner of the suitcase before zipping it up completely and standing it on one end.

"I have to go now, Ciel... will you at least tell me good-bye?" Sebastian asked hopefully, but his expression fell flat when Ciel purposely walked away from him.

"No."

Sebastian sighed.

"Alright then, act like a child, see if I care. I'm leaving. Have a good weekend," and with that, Sebastian had left the room and the entire house, leaving Ciel standing alone in their bedroom, furious and alone on Valentine's Day weekend. Ciel spent a few minutes pacing up and down the bedroom thinking; there _had_ to be a way to get back at Sebastian for this stupid stunt of his. He could at least take comfort in knowing that Claude wasn't going, but... wait, that was it! Claude!

Ciel always knew that Sebastian's older co-worker had a thing for him, and Sebastian always made sure to put as much distance between the two as possible at holiday parties. Ciel usually found the advances of the older man creepy since Claude and Sebastian had once dated, but if there was one thing that would piss Sebastian off it would be finding out he had spent the weekend with Claude instead of alone and lonely.

Ciel dived onto the recently made bed and snatched his cell phone up off of the nightstand, wondering if he even had Claude's number. He scrolled through his list of contacts until he found it: Claude Faustus. Of course he had the number, he had stolen it from Sebastian's phone the second he had found out that Sebastian and Claude had ever dated. Would it be better to text, or to call? Ciel figured it didn't matter and hit the call button on his phone, either way Claude was bound to get the wrong idea and that was exactly what Ciel wanted. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up on the other end and Ciel put on the most casual voice he could muster.

"Hello? Claude? It's Ciel. Oh, Sebastian went out of town for the weekend and I was just thinking you might want to hang out, you know, you could come over, bring a couple of beers... yeah? Alright, see you soon."

Ciel hung up his cell phone with a satisfied smirk on his face. Claude was coming and he was bringing beer, how much more pissed could Sebastian get?

Thirty minutes later and Ciel was answering the door for the tall, dark-haired man with glasses that Sebastian worked with.

"Hey!" said Ciel enthusiastically, "I was wondering when you'd get here. Come in, come in." Ciel ushered Claude inside and Claude held up the twelve pack he was carrying to show Ciel.

"I brought beer," said Claude awkwardly.

"Yeah? Throw one of those my way!" Ciel said as he flopped down on the couch and he eagerly took the bottle as Claude handed it to him. "Fuck, don't have a bottle opener..." mumbled Ciel while flicking at the cap of his beer with a fingernail.

"Here," said Claude, and he took the bottle from Ciel and used another bottle to pry the cap off, then handed it back to Ciel who eagerly took a swig.

"Good stuff," said Ciel, relaxing back onto the couch cushions while propping his feet up on the coffee table. Claude was sitting on the armrest of the couch observing Ciel mindlessly drink beer and watch TV when a thought occurred to him.

"Does Sebastian know I'm here?" Claude asked Ciel, feeling relieved when Ciel shook his head no.

"No, but he will come Monday," replied Ciel.

Claude furrowed an eyebrow.

"Why would you tell him I was here?"

"To piss him off," replied Ciel, his eyes still glued to the television screen.

"So you're just using me to get back at Sebastian for leaving you alone this weekend," Claude said.

"Yep," said Ciel, not even bothering to turn his head to look at Claude as he said it.

"Whatever," said Claude. "I figured it'd be something like that." Claude popped open another beer and sat down on the couch next to Ciel, making a face when he realized that what Ciel was watching was not sports, but in fact some kind of cartoon. "How can you watch this stuff?"

"It's entertaining," replied Ciel, downing the last of his beer. "Hey, pass me another beer."

"You finished the first one already?" asked Claude as he reached out onto the coffee table for another beer and handed it to Ciel.

"Yeah, I like to get wasted when I'm pissed," said Ciel, clinking his bottle awkwardly against the one Claude was holding. "Cheers!"

Two hours later and Ciel had drunk seven of the twelve beers Claude had brought over. He was now hanging upside down over the back of the sofa, his head resting on the cushions and his shirt falling up so that his belly was exposed.

"And I just - I just don't get it what it is about life, it's like, you either get lucky or you don't, you know what I mean?"

"Mm," Claude continued making the noncommittal noises he had been making to Ciel's drunken ramblings for the past hour while he continued to nurse his third beer. Ciel was drunk and vulnerable and his mind was starting to wander, wondering what would happen if he tried to make a move...

"I just - I just don't _get _it!" Ciel repeated drunkenly, and he felt his shirt slide up a little higher, revealing his bare chest. As much as he hated to admit it he was seriously horny and Claude's presence was starting to annoy him. He rubbed one hand into his chest then slowly, carefully slid his hand inside his pants but stopped when he heard the sound of Claude breathing.

"Claude," Ciel began.

"Hm?" said Claude, his eyes still watching Ciel's hand with interest.

"Go away so I can jack off."

"Why don't you let me watch you jack off?" Claude suggested hopefully, pleased when the hand down Ciel's pants started to stir again.

"Okay," said Ciel drunkenly as he palmed at his growing erection through his boxer shorts. "Nn..."

"Take off your shorts," said Claude, pleased when Ciel obeyed and his small erection was no longer hindered by clothing.

"Mmpff," mumbled Ciel as he tugged and pulled at his erection, wrapping his hand around the base and stroking up and down the shaft. "Feels good..."

"I can make you feel even better," hinted Claude, his eyes watching Ciel's small hand move up and down his cock hungrily.

"No," moaned Ciel, "gonna... gonna come!" Ciel was stroking up and down hard now and with a final stroke he was shooting his seed onto his chest and belly, his eyes closed in pure bliss. "Mm, fuck..."

"Did that feel good?" Claude asked Ciel quietly and Ciel lazily attempted to nod his head from his current position.

"I'm still horny," Ciel whined right after having nodded his head. "Need to come again..." Ciel's hand once again began tugging at his cock but before he could really get started Claude had pulled his hand away.

"Let me," said Claude, having moved so that he was standing behind the couch and holding both of Ciel's ankles.

"Just make me come," said Ciel, not resisting Claude in the slightest as Claude bent over the couch to engulf his erection. "Ahh, fuck, fucking... suck me!" Ciel demanded, his hands tangling in Claude's hair as Claude sucked on him hard, his head moving up and down the length with speed so that it was never long before Ciel was fully engulfed again.

"Uh, God... fuck..." Ciel continued swearing and pulling on Claude's hair as he got closer and closer to the edge until his hips had lifted high enough that his pubic bone was pressing against Claude's nose. "Uhh, so good," moaned Ciel as he forcefully buried himself in Claude's throat. "Gonna come! Ah! Fuck! Yes!_ Yes!_ I'm coming!" Ciel cried as he came into Claude's mouth, reveling in his second orgasm of the evening.

"More," whined Ciel as Claude pulled his mouth away, his just spent cock still twitching with interest. Claude rolled Ciel over on to his stomach and let the semen he had just collected from Ciel dribble out of his mouth and onto Ciel's tiny pink hole. "Are you gonna fuck me?" asked Ciel as he felt the wetness against his hole. "Come on, fuck me, I know you want it, I need it, I need your dick inside me, fuck me, fuck me, come on, come on!" Ciel was grinding himself into the couch as he spoke while Claude's fingers moved in and out of him, preparing his hole for what was to come.

"It's coming," said Claude as he lubed up his cock using his saliva, then pushed against Ciel's tight entrance and began to force his way in. "Fuck, Ciel, you're so tight..." commented Claude as he continued to push in past the tight ring of muscle until he was fully sheathed and Ciel was begging him to fuck him hard underneath him.

"Fuck me... harder! I need it! Anh," moaned Ciel as Claude began to pound into him hard and fast, the way he liked it. "Fuck!" cried Ciel again as Claude found the angle at which to strike his prostate and Ciel grinded his hips onto Claude's cock as he stroked himself in his fist. "Yes! Don't stop! Fuck me just a little harder uahh I'm co-I'm coming," said Ciel as he came for the third time that night and he continued moaning as Claude fucked him faster and faster until Claude was coming inside of Ciel's body and moaning Ciel's name.

"Hnn," Ciel whined at the loss of contact as Claude withdrew from his body and he rolled over onto his back again so that his hole was now leaking onto the fabric of the couch underneath him.

"Do you need to come again?" asked Claude seriously. Ciel shook his head no.

"No but I'm ... sleepy..."

"Go to sleep then," said Claude as he zipped his pants and tried to fix his hair by running a hand through it.

"Okay," said Ciel, and within minutes Claude heard the quiet breathing of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oh Claude. Oh Ciel. You two are idiots.

* * *

"Claude! _Claude! _Claude you motherfucker fucking _wake up!"_

Ciel punched Claude in the stomach as hard as he could.

"What the hell -?" Claude sat up on the floor holding his stomach and groping around the floor with his other hand for his glasses.

"Why are you still here?" Ciel demanded now that Claude was finally awake. Claude finally found his glasses and put them on, staring up at Ciel who was looming over him.

"I spent the night," Claude said evasively.

"Tell me something I don't know! Why does my ass hurt like I've been having sex? _Huh?!_"

"You don't remember anything," mumbled Claude.

"Did you fucking _rape me?!_" Ciel accused heatedly, annoyed by Claude's response of pressing one hand to his forehead and closing his eyes.

"No, Ciel, I didn't rape you," said Claude. "You were drunk and kept begging me to fuck you."

"You piece of shit!" said Ciel, kicking Claude hard in the shin. "I was drunk and you just took _advantage of me_? I would never sleep with you, ever!"

"Well you did," said Claude matter-of-factly. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll be going now," said Claude as he raised himself from the floor and came to his feet. Ciel simply stood there scowling. Claude brushed his way past Ciel's shoulder but decided to stop and turn around to say a few last words before he left the house altogether.

"Ciel..." said Claude softly. "It doesn't have to be this way. I'd take care of you."

"_Get the fuck out!"_

Once Ciel heard the front door he shut he slumped to the floor with his back against the couch, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his head in his hands on top of them. What was he going to do? He had fucked up big this time and Sebastian was going to kill him when he found out. Maybe he could just not tell him and take the secret to his grave. No, this was as much his fault as it was Claude's; he was the one who had invited Claude over in the first place. There was nothing for it; he was going to have to tell Sebastian what happened. He and Sebastian would never have their Valentine's Day weekend after all.

"Ciel?" called Sebastian from the entryway as he unlocked the door and rolled in the suitcase behind him. "It's only eight o' clock, we can still have a late dinner if you like... Ciel?"

Sebastian frowned when Ciel did not come to greet him and he made his way to the bedroom, thinking that Ciel was already asleep. He felt a sense of relief as he spotted the small body huddled under the bedcovers and Sebastian touched Ciel's hair, which was damp. "Ciel?" Sebastian asked quietly, and Ciel stirred in response.

"I'm back. Did you fall asleep after getting out of the bath? Your hair is wet,"

"I guess so," said Ciel, not daring to admit it was the third time he had taken a bath that day. He turned on his side so that he was no longer looking into Sebastian's eyes before speaking again. "I have to tell you something," mumbled Ciel.

Sebastian didn't respond which Ciel took as a cue to go on.

"Claude was here this weekend."

"What? Why?" asked Sebastian sharply. Ciel cringed at his tone of voice.

"I was mad at you for leaving me," said Ciel, mentally kicking himself for what he had done. "I wanted to piss you off."

"Well, you've succeeded," retorted Sebastian. "What else happened?"

"I asked him to bring over some beer and I guess I had one too many and..."

Ciel swallowed thickly before continuing.

"Say it Ciel," said Sebastian. "I'm not going to say it for you."

"I slept with him," said Ciel quietly, cringing at the long silence that followed. "But I was drunk," said Ciel suddenly in an attempt to defend himself. "I didn't know what I was doing - I don't even remember-"

"Enough," interrupted Sebastian. "Get out of bed."

"What?" asked Ciel, furrowing his brow. "Why?"

"I refuse to sleep in the same bed as someone who cheated on me," said Sebastian coldly. "Go sleep on the couch."

"But-"

"Now!" said Sebastian, ripping the covers away from Ciel's body hard enough that Ciel tumbled out of them and fell to the floor.

"Okay, okay!" cried Ciel, getting to his feet and leaving the room. "Can I at least have a blanket?"

"You don't deserve one," said Sebastian as he turned away from Ciel and began to undress so that he himself could get into bed. "Now go."

Ciel swallowed angrily and walked away with tears of frustration building up in his eyes; he had made a mistake, he knew that, but couldn't Sebastian see it for what it was? It was a one time mistake, that was all, and he hadn't even meant to do it in the first place... hell, he didn't even _remember_ it.

The next few days passed in a blur. Sebastian had refused to cook him meals, often leaving Ciel alone on the couch with a bag of chips for most nights. To make matters worse Claude had been calling and texting him nonstop and Ciel deeply regretted ever having called Claude; he now realized that when he called he should have blocked his number. It was always the same thing over and over again: _Ciel, we need to talk. Ciel, I need to tell you something. Ciel, this is important. Ciel, call me. Ciel, it's urgent. Call me. _

Ciel angrily deleted each and every text and voicemail that came in soon after receiving it; he was sure there was some way to block Claude's number from his phone but he hadn't figured it out yet and wasn't about to ask Sebastian for help with anything since he was currently being given the cold shoulder. A week later and Ciel was still sleeping on the couch, shivering at night without any blankets.

Ciel began to make a home out of the couch and his various textbooks lay piled up around it along with his notebooks, laptop, and homework papers. Sebastian had agreed to support him while Ciel was still in school, but apparently that didn't last if you accidentally cheated on someone. Ciel was debating moving back in with his parents at this point, as much as he hated the idea, when someone came knocking on the door, tearing him away from his thoughts. Ciel got up to answer the door without thinking; he and Sebastian often ordered things online and he figured it was simply the delivery of another package. What he was not expecting was Claude to be standing there looking worried, his white doctor's coat still on his shoulders from the hospital.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Ciel asked viciously. "I don't want you here! Go away and never come back!"

"Ciel," said Claude seriously, "I need to tell you something. I've been trying to contact you all week but you haven't returned my calls, it's important."

"What can you _possibly_ have to say besides you're sorry?"

"Well," said Claude, wringing his hands nervously. "I came to say that, too. I'm really sorry about what happened, Ciel, but there's something you need to know about that night-"

"Something besides the fact that I got drunk and you took advantage of me?" spat Ciel.

"Yes," Claude went on, his face still solemn. "I need you to know this. I volunteered for a medical study that one of the pharmaceutical companies was doing for the hospital a while back."

"And this involves me how?"

"I'm trying to tell you that, Ciel, just hold on. It was an experimental male birth control drug, but well..."

Ciel gave Claude a skeptical look, raising one eyebrow and seconds away from slamming the door in his face.

"Ciel, I think you might be pregnant," said Claude with the straightest looking face Ciel had ever seen, and that was saying something as Claude always had a straight face.

"What?" asked Ciel, suddenly finding himself laughing. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious, Ciel," said Claude, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one hand.

"You came all this way to tell me you think I might be pregnant? With _your _baby? I've never heard anything more ridiculous in my life!" Ciel continued laughing, no longer even angry at the fact that Claude had just showed up on his doorstep.

"It was a known side effect in studies involving lab rats-"

"_Female _lab rats-"

"_Male _lab rats, as it appears the small amount of estrogen in the pill somehow makes it possible for a male rat to carry a child-"

"Stop! Stop!" laughed Ciel, clutching his side which hurt from laughing. "Nice try, Claude, but I'm not going to go and get with you just because you think you knocked me up."

"As the father of the child, I have a right to-"

"There _is_ no child," said Ciel seriously, finally over his laughing fit. "Good-bye, Claude. Don't contact me again," and with that Ciel shut the door on Claude's face, once again angry that Claude even had the nerve to show up at his front door. As if he could ever get _pregnant_.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So I just realized I only have a vague, very faint idea of where I'm going with this story and it does not involve any more Claude x Ciel, but lots of Sebastian x Ciel. So this may not be a Claude x Ciel fanfiction after all. My apologies to everyone who is rooting for Claude, but I haven't 100% made up my mind yet so if you can convince me otherwise we'll see what happens. ;)

**Warning(s):** language, yaoi, rimming, Sebastian x Ciel

* * *

"Sebastian," called Ciel from the kitchen as he closed the freezer door. "We're out of ice cream."

"What?" said Sebastian as he entered the kitchen from the living room. "You've got a whole pint right there," he said, indicating the pint of ice cream that was currently in Ciel's hands.

"Yeah, and after I finish this pint in about twenty minutes we'll be completely out."

Sebastian frowned.

"Ciel, I think you've been eating too much ice cream. It's unhealthy."

Ciel ignored Sebastian as he dug around in one of the kitchen drawers for a spoon.

"Ciel, I'm serious. Starting today I'm not buying you any more ice cream," said Sebastian as he watched Ciel pry off the ice cream lid and dig in.

"Whatever," said Ciel, "I can get my own ice cream."

"I won't let you keep it in the house," warned Sebastian.

"Fine! I'll just stand in the parking lot at the grocery store while I eat an entire pint of ice cream, is that what you want?"

Sebastian sighed and made his way over to Ciel, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist.

"Ciel, I want you to live a long and happy life. Now, why don't you put the ice cream away and come to bed with me?" asked Sebastian.

"No," said Ciel after he had swallowed his previous bite. "Ice cream."

Sebastian removed his arms from around Ciel's waist and walked off, feeling irritated that he had just been rejected in favor of _ice cream_.

It had been about a month and a half since the incident with Claude and Sebastian had decided that he had forgiven Ciel for what he had done, as long as he never had any contact with Claude ever again. The only problem was that Ciel had been even brattier than usual and kept making unusual demands of him, such as that Sebastian draw his bath every night and give him a nightly massage. Sebastian had also noticed that Ciel was gaining weight; his ass was much fatter than usual and he was starting to get a belly, which Sebastian attributed to Ciel's newfound love of ice cream. He had tried being nice to Ciel about it but Ciel's attitude was wearing on his nerves and it was about time he just came out and said it.

Later that night when Ciel had come to bed Ciel had begged - no, demanded - that Sebastian rim him while he sat on his chest and jacked off. Sebastian was holding one of Ciel's full mounds in each hand and squeezing them gently, when Ciel made to sit on him and he suddenly felt crushed beneath the weight.

"Ow, you're heavy," said Sebastian as he continued kneading the flesh in his hands.

"Are you calling me fat?" asked Ciel, who had turned his head to glare at Sebastian over one shoulder.

"I'm saying your ass is fat, yes," said Sebastian, ignoring Ciel's cry of indignation and spreading the cheeks so that Ciel's little hole lay before him.

"My ass is not fat!" said Ciel heatedly.

"Well, it's getting there," said Sebastian, and he lapped at the tiny hole in front of him to make Ciel shut up.

"You bast- uahhh that's good, don't stop," moaned Ciel as he felt Sebastian's tongue against his hole and he took his erect cock in one hand and began to stroke. "F-fuck, S-Sebastian," whined Ciel as Sebastian's tongue began to penetrate him and he palmed the head of his cock eagerly as Sebastian laved in and out of his tiny hole.

"You feel so good," panted Ciel as he squirmed his hips on top of Sebastian's mouth, wanting to feel more of Sebastian's tongue inside him. "Do it like I like it, come on, please!" Ciel whined after his squirming had caused Sebastian to completely remove his tongue. Sebastian obeyed, sliding his tongue into the little hole as deeply as he possibly could and swirling it around inside of Ciel.

"Yeah," said Ciel, "That's it. Fuck, I'm gonna come..." Ciel was fisting himself hard now, his entire body quivering with his approaching orgasm and his ass pressed deep onto Sebastian's face. "I'm gonna come for you baby," moaned Ciel as he continued stroking himself. "YES - yes! Oh fuck yes, I'm coming..._nnn!" _Ciel released himself all over his chest, a few drops of semen having spurted high enough to land on his face. "Ah..." said Ciel as he came down from his high. "Do it again, baby, please..."

"No," said Sebastian from underneath Ciel's ass. "You're too heavy. Now get off."

"Ugh," said Ciel as Sebastian pushed him off of him and onto the bed sheets next to him. "My ass is not fat," declared Ciel before rolling over and falling asleep.

Ciel found himself at the supermarket the following day toting around a hand basket full of ice cream. He had picked out twelve different flavors that lined the bottom of the basket and was about to check out when he remembered he was out of body wash. He made his way down the shampoo aisle and was debating between "summer cherry blossom" or "ocean breeze" when a voice came from behind him that made him drop both bottles.

"Ciel."

"Claude! What the fuck are you doing here? Don't you live on the rich side of town with the other doctors and have your own rich people grocery store?"

Claude held out a small bottle of pills to show Ciel.

"Actually, I was shopping for you and on my way to see you. Ciel, you need to start taking these. They're prenatal vitamins and will be good for the baby."

Ciel slapped the bottle out of Claude's hand.

"I don't want your date rape drugs!"

Claude kneeled down to pick up the fallen bottle.

"Ciel, they're prenatal vitamins. I'm not trying to drug you."

"Yeah, sure they are. You probably replaced them with some roofies," said Ciel viciously, once again attempting to knock the bottle out of Claude's hand but this time Claude held on tight.

"Ciel, please take them. You're not doing yourself or the baby any favors by refusing to take them," said Claude, holding the bottle out to Ciel once again.

"For the last time I am not pregnant! It's impossible! Crazy! You as a doctor should know this by now!" demanded Ciel. "Look, if you really think I'm pregnant I'll pee on a stick and prove it to you," said Ciel and he grabbed a box of pregnancy tests off the shelf behind Claude. "I'll send you a pic of the results later so you can finally get it out of your head that I'm pregnant, because I'm not."

"Suit yourself," said Claude, dropping the prenatal vitamins in Ciel's basket full of ice cream. "Don't be surprised when it turns up positive."

"Pffft," said Ciel, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. Now if you'll excuse me my ice cream is melting," Ciel said as he turned to make his way over to the checkout, but was stopped by Claude who was trying to hand him a twenty dollar bill.

"Let me pay," insisted Claude, but Ciel shoved Claude's hand away.

"I don't need your charity."

"Ciel, it's for the baby. I intend to be a proper father to the child-"

"Will you just shut up! Let me buy my ice cream and go, I'll buy your goddamn date rape pills if it will get you to leave me alone, okay?"

Claude withdrew his hand holding the money and looked at Ciel with a worried expression on his face.

"Ciel, I don't think you truly understand the predicament we're in-"

"Just shut up!" shouted Ciel as he began to scan the cartons of ice cream across the scanner at the self checkout machine.

"If you would just come in for an ultrasound, the baby's heartbeat would show up by now-"

"Okay, that's it," said Ciel, "I'm leaving," and he walked off without having purchased any of his ice cream, glaring at Claude over his shoulder the entire way out to make sure that Claude wasn't following him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Annnnd we're back! I don't have a regular update schedule with this fic as I was primarily trying to decide whether it should be a Claude/Ciel or Sebastian/Ciel fic, and when I complained to my friend about this dilemma her suggestion was, why not both? Therefore this fic will have both Claude/Ciel and Sebastian/Ciel scenes as the story moves along. Who will he end up with in the end? Only time will tell ;)

**Warning(s):** language, Sebastian being a dick

**Note to all my readers:** Due to having been reported for one of my fics, they are all now available at Archive of our Own. Please support Ao3 by supporting the authors who use Ao3 because Ao3 still respects authors' right to free speech. See my profile for the link.

* * *

Ciel was having his usual morning breakfast of mint chocolate cookie ice cream when he felt a very distinct movement in his stomach, which made him pause his ice cream intake halfway to his mouth. He waited for a moment then felt it again - and a third time - and on the fourth time he felt it he began to panic.

"_Sebastian!" _

"What is it, Ciel?" asked Sebastian as he came into the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower and the towel he had been using to dry it with now draped around his neck.

"I need to go to the hospital," said Ciel, his panic rising.

"What? Why?"

"There's something fucking _moving_ inside of me."

Sebastian gave Ciel a look that clearly said he didn't believe him.

"There is not. You're just imagining things. From too much sugar, I expect."

"Sebastian you ass I am fucking serious. I could have a fucking tapeworm or something and you're just going to stand there and tell me that I'm _imagining things?_"

Sebastian let out a sigh and took a step closer to Ciel.

"I highly doubt you have a tapeworm, Ciel. You've been getting fatter, not rapidly losing weight."

"I am NOT FAT!"

"Your ass is five pounds fatter than it used to be. Come here and let me feel your stomach."

Ciel grudgingly walked over to Sebastian, abandoning his pint of ice cream and let Sebastian lift up his shirt and press into his stomach. Sebastian pressed on various areas searching for any sign of movement but didn't feel any.

"I don't feel anything, Ciel."

"I'm telling you _it moved! _Four times just now! Are you going to take me to the hospital or what?" demanded Ciel as he smacked Sebastian's hand away from his stomach. Sebastian sighed and raised a hand to his forehead.

"Ciel, nothing is moving inside you therefore this isn't an emergency, and if you want to go _now_ we'd have to go to the ER where there are other people who need care more than you do-"

"Take me the hospital _right fucking now!" _

"Fine, go get in the car. I'll be out in a minute."

"Finally!" said Ciel, and he traipsed off to let himself into the car, crossing his arms against his chest once he had taken a seat inside.

The ride to the hospital was short and uneventful, which was more than made up for by the ER waiting room which was full of seriously sick people. One woman in particular was coughing her lungs out every five seconds and another man had a freely bleeding wound in his stomach and sat there struggling to breathe. Ciel felt bad about being there for all of five seconds until something moved inside of him again and he once again panicked.

"There! It did it again! Feel it!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand out of his lap and placed it onto his stomach where something like a pulse was fluttering inside him. Sebastian's eyes widened and he pressed his hand a little more firmly onto Ciel's stomach to better feel the movement.

"I can feel it," admitted Sebastian, taking his hand away in confusion. "Ciel, what the hell?"

"I don't know either," said Ciel, "but I still think it's a tapeworm."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to actually feel a tapeworm."

"Yeah well what the fuck else could it be?" demanded Ciel, to which Sebastian shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I don't know, Ciel. I'm not a doctor."

Ciel rolled his eyes up at the ceiling.

"Of course not."

"Ciel Phantomhive?" called one of the ER nurses and Ciel was taken into the back where they took his blood pressure and asked him the nature of his symptoms. A short while later he was set up in his own room with one of the hospital beds that had a roll of paper going down the middle for sanitary purposes. Ciel sat down on top of the paper and felt it crinkle beneath him, kicking his feet back and forth against the side of the bed while Sebastian sat down in the chair next to him.

"How much longer do you think we're going to have to wait?" asked Ciel as the heels of his shoes thudded against the side of the hospital bed. "We've been here for two hours already."

"Probably another four hours, if we're lucky," said Sebastian while pulling out his cell phone and loading up a game.

"Are you seriously playing a game on your phone right now? I'm in the fucking hospital!" said Ciel and he aimed a kick at Sebastian's phone, but Sebastian was too fast for him and had the phone out of Ciel's reach in an instant.

"You're not _in_ the hospital, you're just going to be checked out. I'm sure you're fine and you won't even be admitted. Forgive me for not wanting to stare at the wall for four hours."

"You could, I don't know, try talking to me?"

"I am talking to you," Sebastian pointed out while resuming his game.

"Tch," said Ciel, and he laid back on to the hospital bed and made himself comfortable. Ten minutes later Ciel had fallen asleep but was woken up by the doctor coming into the room.

"Ciel! What's wrong? I came as soon as I could," said the doctor, and Ciel sat up only to be greeted by Claude standing by his bedside.

"Claude! Don't tell me you're the fucking ER doctor," said Ciel.

"Of course he is," said Sebastian flatly from his spot in the chair.

"Yes, I am," said Claude while giving Sebastian a look, but then turned his attention back to Ciel. "What's wrong? Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Baby?" asked Sebastian, but Claude ignored him.

"There is no fucking baby! I have a tapeworm or something now get it out of me!" demanded Ciel.

"Ciel, you don't have a tapeworm. There's a baby inside you. You're about eighteen weeks along already and still haven't come in for even one prenatal visit," explained Claude.

"You've officially lost it," said Sebastian while continuing to glare at Claude.

"No, I haven't, and I can prove it to you. Nurse! Get an ultrasound in here."

Ciel, Claude, and Sebastian waited thirty minutes for the ultrasound to show up, Sebastian and Claude glaring daggers at each other the entire time. Ciel simply did his best to ignore them both. Once the ultrasound finally arrived Claude had Ciel lie down on his back and lift up his shirt, where Claude rubbed some cool gel then pressed the ultrasound wand to Ciel's stomach. Seconds later an image of a small fetus moving inside of Ciel's body showed up on the screen, which made Sebastian choke on his spit.

"Is that - really - but how?!"

Claude said nothing but continued to watch Ciel for a reaction. Ciel was staring at the screen with his mouth hanging open.

"Are you _sure_ that's not a - not a tapeworm?"

"I'm sure, Ciel," said Claude.

"I'm going to be a father?" asked Sebastian quietly.

"No," replied Claude. "The baby isn't yours. It's mine."

"What."

"You heard me," challenged Claude, which made Sebastian stand up and punch him in the face.

"You piece of shit!"

"Security!" yelled Claude while trying to dodge Sebastian's blows. Two uniformed guards showed up and held back Sebastian, then dragged him out of the room. Ciel was still lying on the bed in shock and had barely registered what had just happened.

Claude turned his attention back to Ciel and used a paper towel to wipe off the gel used for the ultrasound, then pressed his hand to Ciel's belly and began to rub it. Claude's attention finally made Ciel snap out of his daze and he swatted Claude's hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me," said Ciel.

"He's going to be pissed at you once you get home," reasoned Claude while withdrawing his hand from Ciel's belly.

"What? Why would he be pissed at me for YOU knocking me up?"

"Ciel, this kind of stress isn't good for the baby. You should come stay with me for a while."

"Ugh! No! Let me go home!" shouted Ciel, as he sat up and shoved Claude away from him. "I'm leaving," declared Ciel, and he pulled down his shirt and hopped off the table, pushing his way past Claude and leaving the emergency room to look for Sebastian.

Ciel and Sebastian sat in the car in silence until Ciel realized that they were not heading home but to another part of town.

"Um... Sebastian? Where are we going?"

"To the abortion clinic."

"To the _what?!_"

"You are not having that mother fucker's child!" shouted Sebastian as he slammed on the brakes after having swerved into the abortion clinic's parking lot.

"What? No! I'm not a baby murderer!" protested Ciel.

"Get your ass in there _right fucking now!_"

"No! Are you crazy? You're being a total dick right now so just calm down!"

"How do you expect me to calm down when my _boyfriend,_ the _love of my life_, is _pregnant with another man's child? _I am NOT raising another man's child!"

"There are still other ways of handling the situation-"

"I don't give a flying fuck! I want it out of you and I want it out _now!_" interrupted Sebastian.

"Well I'm not a baby killer and you're being insane, so..." said Ciel as he unfastened his seatbelt and exited the vehicle. "I'll see you around. I'm going to stay with Claude for a while."

"Yeah, you do that," said Sebastian, and he drove off leaving Ciel standing alone in the middle of the abortion clinic's parking lot.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is sort of a filler chapter, but I have great plans for where there is now going... do I sense some Claude/Sebastian in the near future? ;)

**Warning(s):** Claude x Ciel fluff, language

* * *

Ciel moved over to one of the trees that was planted in the abortion clinic's parking lot so he could get some shade. He sat down on the edge of the planter and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Claude who picked up after a few rings.

"Claude? It's Ciel. I kind of need a place to stay for a while."

"Where are you right now?" asked Claude.

"At the abortion clinic. Sebastian brought me here-"

"Ciel, I know what you're thinking but abortion isn't the answer. We can find a way to work around this-"

"I'm not here to get an abortion you dumb fuck, Sebastian was trying to force me to get one. Can't you come pick me up or something?"

"I'm still in the middle of a shift, so I can't leave the hospital. You'll have to walk back."

"Walk?! Are you shitting me? It's like eighty degrees outside and I'm pregnant!"

"I know, Ciel. The hospital isn't all that far, it's only about two miles north on Durham street."

"Two fucking miles?! Claude, I swear to God if you spout any more of this bullshit I'll-"

"Sorry Ciel, I have to go. I'm being paged by the hospital. I'll talk to you later."

Ciel's phone made the usual beeping sound it did when someone had hung up on him and Ciel stared at his phone in disbelief.

"He fucking hung up on me!"

Ciel redialed Claude's number and counted six rings before it went to voicemail. The next time he called it went straight to voicemail and he gave up, deciding that his only two choices were to walk to the hospital or sit around in the heat waiting for Claude's shift to end. At the very least the hospital would be air conditioned...

Forty minutes later Ciel arrived at the hospital drenched in his sweat, his blue T-shirt clinging to his neck and back while he struggled to breathe. Ciel Phantomhive did not walk; Ciel Phantomhive had asthma and made Sebastian drive him anywhere he went. The only places he ever walked to were the grocery store and convenience store which were only right down the street. Not knowing where to go Ciel made his way back to the ER and talked to the nurse.

"I need to see Claude."

"Who?" asked the nurse.

"Oh, um... Doctor Faustus," said Ciel, realizing how awkward it was to speak of Claude in such a way.

"Oh, sure," said the nurse. "I'll page him for you. Have a seat."

"Thanks."

Ciel collapsed into one of the waiting room chairs that he had been in just this morning, his breath finally having caught up to him but his back and chest still drenched in sweat. Luckily the air conditioning was drying out his shirt little by little but Ciel was still uncomfortable. Another forty minutes went by and finally Ciel was called into the back room where Claude was waiting for him.

"Ciel," said Claude, "follow me."

"Where are we going?" asked Ciel as they waited for an elevator.

"To my office on the top floor. You can wait for me there while I finish my shift. I still have about four hours left."

"_Four hours?!"_

"Yes, Ciel, I'm a doctor. Doctors aren't notorious for having free time."

"I am not waiting around for four fucking hours! Give me the keys to your car and tell me where you live so I can get there myself."

Claude sighed as they stepped out of the elevator and into the office block of the hospital.

"Do you really think I would trust you with my car?"

"Did you really think I would ever have sex with you?" retorted Ciel.

Claude said nothing but opened the door to his office and pushed Ciel inside.

"I'll be back. Try not to break anything."

Ciel rolled his eyes and took in the room once Claude had left and closed the door behind him. There was a couch in one corner so Ciel sat down, staring at the small instrument on Claude's desk that was made up of silver balls on metal strings that would clack back and forth once set in motion. Ciel thought about purposely breaking it but seeing as it was made of metal wasn't sure he could, so he curled up on the couch and fell asleep instead.

"Ciel. Ciel, wake up. It's time to go."

"Huh?" asked Ciel sleepily as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, the thing nearest to him being Claude's face. Ciel jumped at the sight of him. "Holy shit Don't get so fucking close to me, you almost made me piss my pants," said Ciel as he mashed his palm on top of Claude's face and glasses in order to push his head away. Claude grabbed Ciel's hand by the wrist and peeled it off of his face.

"Nice to see you, too. Now let's go, I've had a long day and you probably want to take a shower."

"Yeah," said Ciel, standing up and stretching with a yawn before following Claude out of the room. They took the elevator down to the parking garage where they got in Claude's black Audi and drove to what was clearly the rich side of town. Upon pulling into Claude's garage Ciel got out of the car and followed Claude inside, where Ciel saw a living room with a flat screen TV and he promptly seated himself on the couch in front of it and looked around for the remote.

"Here," said Claude, handing Ciel the remote that had been lying on a nearby table. Ciel didn't bother saying thank you but switched on cartoons, not paying any attention to Claude when he disappeared out of sight. Claude returned shortly with a small tub full of water that he placed at Ciel's feet.

"Shoes and socks off."

"What? Why?" asked Ciel as he eyed Claude suspiciously.

"Your feet must be hurting after all that walking, so I thought this might help."

Ciel glanced from the tub of water to Claude and back again, and deciding that it couldn't hurt peeled off his socks and shoes and put his feet in the tub. The warm felt good on his tired feet and he spread and wiggled his toes in the water while Claude kneeled down next to him. Ciel happily went back to watching his cartoons until his attention was caught by Claude lifting up one of his feet by the ankle and using a small towel to dry it off. Ciel deemed this action acceptable and continued ignoring Claude until Claude started massaging his foot.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ciel as he attempted to tug his foot out of Claude's grip.

"Giving you a foot massage," replied Claude.

"Well, stop it, it's creepy."

"There is nothing creepy about a pregnant woman getting a foot massage."

"Did you just call me a woman?" asked Ciel as he narrowed his eyebrows at Claude's comment.

"You know what I meant," said Claude, as he continued to massage Ciel's foot. Ciel began to relax little by little. He had to admit it felt good, the way Claude was kneading into his flesh with both of his thumbs. Claude even massaged each of the toes before setting the foot back down in the water and drying and massaging Ciel's other foot.

Ciel watched on with mild interest until he realized he just might have been blushing and he refocused his attention back on cartoons. Claude finished with the foot massage and took the tub of cooling water away, once again drying Ciel's feet before replacing them on the soft carpet.

"You probably want to take a shower," said Claude when he had finished.

"Y-yeah," said Ciel as Claude stood up.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is and the room you'll be staying in."

Ciel followed Claude without saying anything and his arms clutched across his chest; as much as he hated to admit it Claude was treating him like a king and he rather enjoyed the attention, unlike with Sebastian who constantly complained about whatever Ciel had asked him to do for him.

"I'll leave some clothes outside the door for you when you're finished."

Ciel nodded and began to step inside the bathroom when Claude caught him by the shoulder.

"Wait. Ciel..." began Claude. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but we're about to have a baby together and I just... want to be there for you. Please, Ciel," said Claude. "Just give me a chance."

Ciel let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as Claude finished speaking and Claude suddenly embraced him, wrapping both of his arms around Ciel's waist and holding him close. Ciel raised his hands to Claude's chest and gently pushed him away.

"Claude... I can't. I love Sebastian."

Claude's expression darkened for a fraction of a second, but was soon replaced by his usual unreadable demeanor.

"I see. Enjoy your shower," and with that Claude walked off, leaving Ciel standing alone and very confused about what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I really need to make a regular update day with this fic :P I'm thinking it will either be Sunday or Monday, I don't spend nearly as much time on this fic as have on fics past, I'm just sort of writing this one for fun based on a ridiculous dream I had. Short chapter this week!

**Warning(s):** light Claude x Sebastian, language

* * *

After being rejected by Ciel Claude had made his way into the master bedroom, where he pulled out his phone and dialed one of the numbers on his contact list after having closed the door behind him.

"Hello?" said Claude into the receiver.

"Hello?" said the person on the other line. "Who is this?"

"Did you really delete my number from your phone?" asked Claude.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong number. Bye now."

"Sebastian, wait! It's me. Don't you recognize my voice anymore?"

"...Claude?" asked Sebastian hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's me. We need to talk."

"You have thirty seconds to spit out whatever you're going to say before I hang up on your sorry ass," said Sebastian.

"I want to talk over drinks."

"Why the _fuck_ would I go have drinks with the man who knocked up my boyfriend?"

"This isn't about that. It's about us."

"You can't be serious," replied Sebastian.

"I am serious. I miss you, Sebs, and I know it's not just me."

"Claude. Just because I once had feelings for you doesn't mean I still do."

"Maybe not, but do you even have feelings for Ciel at this point? You tried to make him get an abortion this morning."

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh on his end of the line.

"Fine. We can talk but that's all we're going to do, is talk. Meet you at the usual place in twenty minutes?"

"Sure. See you there," said Claude, and he hung up his phone with a wicked smile.

Claude took a quick shower and changed before heading out, passing by Ciel in the living room who had finished with his own shower and had gone back to watching TV.

"I'm going out," said Claude as he pulled out his car keys, which interrupted Ciel's television trance.

"What? Take me with you," demanded Ciel.

"No can do. A pregnant woman shouldn't drink."

Ciel made an ugly frown at Claude's remark.

"Will you stop calling me a fucking woman?"

"Fine, but you're not going anywhere since you shouldn't be drinking. I'm going out to have drinks with some of the other doctors from the hospital. I'll be back later."

"Whatever," said Ciel as he crossed his arms against his chest and propped his feet up on the coffee table, giving his full attention back to the TV.

Claude walked into the bar and adjusted the lapel of his blazer as he looked around for Sebastian, who he found sitting at one of the stools near the bar.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Claude as he pulled out the barstool next to Sebastian and took a seat.

"What'll you have?" asked the bartender as he used a white towel to dry out a glass.

"Scotch on the rocks," said Claude, and seeing that Sebastian was holding an empty glass full of ice decided to add, "make that two."

"Coming right up," said the bartender, and he turned away from Sebastian and Claude in order to pour their drinks.

"You always were a classy mother fucker," said Sebastian as the drinks came and he lifted up his glass to take a sip.

"You used to be too, you know. You've let yourself go since you started dating Ciel."

"Yeah well," said Sebastian, "He's a kid. You learn to be relaxed when you live with someone who only wears shorts and printed T-shirts."

Claude took a sip of his drink as he carefully thought about his next reply.

"Maybe the kid just isn't right for you," suggested Claude, to which Sebastian replied with a laugh.

"Hah. I never thought he'd cheat on me, no matter how drunk he got. Especially with you of all people."

"You know it was just as much my fault as it was his," said Claude. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry. I owe you an apology as much I do Ciel for getting all of us into this mess."

"It's a little late for apologies, don't you think?" said Sebastian bitterly and he downed the rest of his drink. "Bartender!" shouted Sebastian. "Another."

Claude tilted his half-full glass around in his fingers against the countertop, debating what he was going to say next.

"I wanted to talk about us," said Claude, not at all surprised when Sebastian's reaction was to down his entire drink before he could respond.

"I know you do. What is there to say? It was fun while it lasted but it's over now. You're the one who broke it off with me, remember?"

"I know. And not a day goes by where I don't regret it."

Sebastian laughed.

"If that was true you wouldn't have your eyes on Ciel all the time, now would you?"

"I admit he's cute," said Claude, "but sometimes a man needs the company of another man. I miss you, and I want to give it another shot."

Sebastian stared into his now empty glass intently, thinking hard.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises."

"That's the best I could hope for," said Claude, smiling back at Sebastian and pulling out some bills from his wallet in order to pay their tab. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"I can drive myself home," protested Sebastian.

"No, you can't. You've had three and I've only had one. All I'm going to do is drop you off."

"Fine," agreed Sebastian, and both he and Claude left the bar, getting into Claude's car and driving over to Sebastian's house. Sebastian had fallen asleep on the car ride back so Claude shook him awake once they were parked in Sebastian's driveway.

"Sebastian. We're here."

"Hm?" asked Sebastian sleepily as he awoke and looked at Claude, then leaned his head across the divider between the car seats and rested his head on Claude's shoulder.

"Claude."

Claude didn't reply, but started stroking his fingers through Sebastian's hair instead, to which Sebastian murmured happily in response.

"I really loved you, you know," said Sebastian quietly, while Claude continued stroking his hair.

"I know."

"Why did you decide to leave? You never did give me a reason," continued Sebastian.

"You know I was never all that comfortable with being gay," replied Claude.

Sebastian's eyebrows knitted together as he formed his next question.

"You were ashamed of me?"

"No. Never. I was ashamed of myself," said Claude.

"I see."

Sebastian was silent for a few moments and closed his eyes, relaxing into Claude's gentle touch.

"I still have feelings for you," admitted Sebastian softly. "But I don't know what to do about Ciel."

"Don't worry about Ciel," said Claude, "He can make his own way in life."

"What about the baby?" asked Sebastian.

"If Ciel doesn't want to keep it, he can give it up for adoption," reasoned Claude. "There's no reason any of us should have to suffer the results of a one night stand."

"I can't just let him become a single father," said Sebastian. "But I can't raise a child that isn't mine, either."

"I know. Don't worry about that right now. Things will work out."

"Claude..."

Claude took hold of Sebastian's chin and smiled at him softly before pressing their lips together and probing at Sebastian's mouth with his tongue, pleased with himself when Sebastian opened his mouth and allowed him entrance. Sebastian was kissing him desperately and eagerly while Claude rubbed a hand onto Sebastian's back, giving all the usual impressions that he was in love and wanted Sebastian back.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise that this remains a Claude x Ciel, Sebastian x Ciel fic ;) We just need to a little bit of Claude x Sebastian to get the plot moving. Thanks for reading and please review! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** OMG guys, I've made you wait so long for this chapter. I decided that Sunday/Monday would be my update day and here it's already Friday, so I'm waaaaay late with this week's chapter. To be fair though I've been in the process of moving, AND my laptop is broken so I haven't had a computer to type on. This week's chapter is all thanks to my lovely boyfriend letting me borrow his computer for a couple of hours so if it weren't for him this chapter would not have seen the light of day for another two weeks. I'll see what I can do about next week's chapter as I already have it planned, and am hoping it can be up by Monday if I'm not too busy moving, but I will get it out as soon as possible, I promise. Thank you all for reading!

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on the bed in his bedroom, waiting for whatever Claude's so called surprise would be. A few moments later and Claude emerged from the bathroom wearing the tiniest pair of underwear Sebastian had ever seen.

"Oh. My. God."

Claude strutted to the front of the bed and put his hands on his hips.

"You like?" asked Claude.

"Very much," replied Sebastian. "But I know where you think this is going and I can't. I still haven't officially ended things with Ciel."

"You do know that he hasn't called you in over a week, right?" asked Claude as he propped up a pillow and sat on the bed next to Sebastian.

"I know," said Sebastian, taking Claude's hand into his own once he was on the bed and squeezing it lightly. "I'm just not ready."

"I understand," said Claude, and he squeezed Sebastian's hand back reassuringly, then took Sebastian into his arms so that Sebastian's head was lying on his shoulder. Sebastian simply lay there for a moment before reaching around and squeezing what little of Claude's ass he could reach.

"… are you wearing a thong?" asked Sebastian.

"Maybe," replied Claude teasingly, which made Sebastian let out a sound of frustration.

"Claude," whined Sebastian, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"After all the time we've been spending together this week I thought you might like it."

"I do like it, it's just…"

"I can take it off if you want," suggested Claude.

"Yeah, probably a good idea."

Claude stood up from the bed and pulled down the thong underwear, then stepped out of them so that he was now completely naked.

"Damn it Claude, that's not what I meant," protested Sebastian.

"I know," said Claude as he pushed the still fully clothed Sebastian down into the bed and got on top of him.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and gave in to his persistent kisses. When Sebastian pulled away for air he looked at Claude with a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"We can make out, but I'm not giving into you no matter how naked you are."

"That's fine," replied Claude as he ma3e his way down to Sebastian's neck and kissed him there, to which Sebastian responded with a quiet moan.

* * *

"I'm home," said Claude to Ciel as he walked in the door.

"Where the hell were you?" demanded Ciel. "I thought today was your day off."

Claude held up the two plastic bags of groceries he was carrying to show Ciel.

"I went grocery shopping," said Claude as he made his way to the kitchen to unload the groceries. Ciel followed close behind wearing one of Claude's workout shirts and a pair of Claude's red and black plaid pajamas that were two sizes too big for him. He had to keep pulling them up as he walked even though he had pulled the drawstring as tight as it could go.

"Did you get my ice cream?" asked Ciel. Claude responded by pulling out a bite-sized container of vanilla ice cream and setting it down in front of Ciel.

"What the fuck is this!" shrieked Ciel.

"Ice cream, like you wanted," said Claude as he continued putting the rest of the groceries away.

"This isn't fucking ice cream, it's not even a pint! And who the fuck eats vanilla!"

Claude turned away from the pantry in order to face Ciel.

"Ciel, the last time I saw you at the grocery store you had a dozen pints in your basket."

"So?"

"…which means you've been eating way too much ice cream. It's not good for the baby to eat so unhealthy."

"This is BULL SHIT!" yelled Ciel as he stormed out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Claude shrugged Ciel's behavior off as pregnancy hormones and spent some time rearranging the pantry in order to let him cool off. When he had had enough of separating corn from peas he made his way into the living room to talk to Ciel.

"Ciel, we need to talk," said Claude.

"If you're going to tell me that I need to leave I'm planning on going back home tomorrow."

An irritated expression crossed Claude's features for a brief moment but he quickly hid it.

"No, it's not that. I've been going about this the wrong way, and I need to do things right. Ciel Phantomhive, will you go out with me?"

Ciel snorted from his spot on the couch.

"What, like on a date?" asked Ciel.

"Yes, a date," replied Claude.

Ciel laughed and shook his head no.

"I admire your tenacity, Claude, but I've already told you: I love Sebastian."

Claude was silent for a moment before clearing his throat in order to get Ciel's attention away from the TV again. Ciel shot him a sideways glance.

"What?" questioned Ciel.

"I think there's something you should know," said Claude.

"Go on."

"When I went out with friends the other night I saw Sebastian at the bar."

"Pff. I'd be there too if I wasn't pregnant," said Ciel dismissively.

"Ciel, you don't understand. He was with someone."

"He has friends from work, too."

"Ciel, they were flirting. It was obvious," insisted Claude.

"You're just saying that because you want to get in my pants," reasoned Ciel.

"Ciel, I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt," said Claude, offering the most sincere expression he could muster.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," said Ciel as he got up from the couch. "I appreciate it, but I'm going to change back into my clothes and then I think you should take me home."

Claude nodded and waited for Ciel to change before grabbing his keys off of the table in the entry way and getting in his car to drive Ciel home. The two of them sat in silence for most of the ride until they turned onto the street that led into Sebastian's neighborhood.

"Ciel…." Started Claude again, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Sebastian isn't going to cheat on me just because I disappeared for a week, even though he didn't even bother to call me," argued Ciel.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Ciel. He didn't even call you."

Claude watched as a flicker of doubt flitted across Ciel's face.

"Ridiculous," mumbled Ciel.

"I'm sure if you look around, you'll find something," suggested Claude.

"Yeah, right," said Ciel as they came to a stop in his driveway. Ciel unbuckled his seat belt and gave a muttered "thanks for everything" before closing the door without saying goodbye. He heard Claude pull out of the driveway as he fitted his key in the lock and opened the door, finding the house empty. Ciel knew Sebastian was probably at work so wasn't too concerned by it, but was disturbed when he walked into the bedroom and found the bed unmade.

Sebastian was a neat freak who never left the bed unmade; only he ever did that and he hadn't slept here in a week. Ciel shrugged it off that Sebastian had probably been running late that morning and didn't have time to make the bed. Ciel flung himself into the bed belly first and breathed in Sebastian's familiar scent. Ciel closed his eyes and was feeling at peace with himself until he wrapped his arms around the pillow and felt something tucked into the corner of the bed underneath it. Ciel pulled on the fabric until it came loose, thinking it was just a stray shirt that had gotten lost in the bed.

Once Ciel pulled the fabric out from under the pillow, however, his mouth dropped open in shock. There in his hand was a tiny black thong and he flung it across the room as hard as he could before going to the bathroom to scrub off whatever filth might have been on it.

Sebastian came home at the usual time to find an angry Ciel fuming on the couch.

"Ciel! You came back," said Sebastian. "Look, we need to talk."

"Yeah we do," said Ciel angrily and he stood from his spot on the couch to face Sebastian. "Would you like to explain why you've been cheating on me?!"

"Ciel, I haven't been cheating on you-"

"Bullshit! I found a fucking thong in the bed when I got home. Unless you're going to tell me you like to parade around in thong underwear when I'm not home I don't believe a word you say! How could you lie to me like this?" asked Ciel, his voice catching in his throat as he spoke. He had never thought that Sebastian would cheat on him and the fact that Sebastian had lied to him had him close to tears.

"Okay," said Sebastian, "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you today, actually."

"That doesn't make it any better!" shouted Ciel. "I was gone for a week! A week Sebastian and you fucking cheat on me?"

"You're one to talk! You didn't call me the entire week!" argued Sebastian.

"You didn't call me either because you were too busy whoring around with someone else!" accused Ciel.

"Might I remind you that you're the one who cheated on me first, and in the span of a weekend? I haven't even done anything, and you went and had sex with him!"

"I was drunk!" shouted Ciel as tears now fell from his eyes. "If there was a fucking thong in the bedroom then I know you did more than just kiss! Two wrongs don't make a right, Sebastian! We are through!"

"Fine!" shouted Sebastian. "That's what I wanted to tell you today anyway. You can pack your stuff and then leave, I don't want anything to do with you or your stupid baby!"

"Already packed," said Ciel, and he picked up a bag he had packed that was lying at his feet, brushed past Sebastian out the door and walked to the next street over before pulling out his phone and dialing Claude.

After Ciel had called Claude he sat on the street corner with his knees pulled up to his chest and broke down completely, only bothering to wipe his eyes on his sleeve when Claude pulled up at the curb next to him. Claude got out of the car and helped Ciel into the passenger's seat before throwing his bag into the trunk. Once Claude was back inside the car Ciel broke down again and his words came out through repetitive sobs.

"He was – he was – ch- cheating on me!" hiccuped Ciel to Claude as he continued to cry. Claude reached over to Ciel and began to rub his back soothingly while saying a few words of comfort.

"Shh, it's okay Ciel. I know, I know. I'm here for you," said Claude quietly while Ciel sniffled and tried to stop crying. When Ciel turned to look out the window Claude allowed himself a small smile. Everything was going exactly as planned.

* * *

**A/N: **Oooh, Claude, what have you done? Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So I wasn't able to post last Sunday/Monday, but I hope to be making up for it this week by posting an extra-long chapter! And it also has SMUT in it. Yay! For those of you who are rooting for Sebastian he's going to reappear next chapter ;)

**Warning(s):** language, Claude x Ciel

* * *

Ciel had spent the last week at Claude's house absolutely miserable. He wandered from room to room aimlessly and not even a pint of ice cream in his favorite flavor could cheer him up. His eyes were continuously red and puffy from crying, and as much as Claude wanted to be a shoulder to cry on he wasn't sure it was the right move to make. At the end of the week when Ciel was sitting on the couch watching TV as usual, Claude sat down next to him and took one of Ciel's hands into his own, pleased when Ciel didn't pull his hand away.

"What do you want," asked Ciel bitterly.

"You know what you need? You need to get out. You're never going to get over him if you stay at home moping all the time. Let me take you somewhere," said Claude.

"You mean… like a date?" asked Ciel, and he squeezed Claude's hand hopefully.

"If that's what you want it to be," replied Claude as he squeezed Ciel's hand in return.

"Yeah," said Ciel as he smiled at Claude, "I'd like that."

Claude smiled back.

"Good. I'm going to go change, and you need to put some nice pants on. No jeans," said Claude as he rose from the couch.

Ciel looked at Claude quizzically but did as he was told, heading over to his room and pulling on a nice pair of khaki pants along with a navy blue dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to just underneath the elbows. Ciel looked down at his shoes and shrugged; his mother had taught him to always pack one nice outfit but Ciel often forgot that included shoes and settled for his usual pair of sneakers.

Ciel met Claude in the entry way and immediately burst out laughing.

"Is that a fucking _polo shirt?" _laughed Ciel as he took in Claude's outfit.

"Yes, yes it is," said Claude seriously.

"First of all, I can't believe you're actually wearing a polo shirt. I would have expected better from you, Claude. Second, it's _pink." _

"It's not pink," defended Claude, "It's salmon."

"Hahaha! You are so gay!"

"And you aren't?" asked Claude.

"Not as gay as you are," said Ciel after having caught his breath from his outburst of laughter. Claude grabbed his car keys from the table in the entryway and made his way out to the garage to get in the car, where Ciel followed.

"So, where are we going?" asked Ciel as he buckled up his seatbelt.

"You'll see when we get there," replied Claude.

Ciel spent the drive watching the scenery roll by until he realized that they were somewhere outside of town and in the countryside, which is when he started to wonder just where exactly they were going. It soon became clear as Claude pulled up to a gated entrance, typed a code into the box outside the gate and drove inside once the gate opened, parking in the small parking lot that rested in front of the large building in front of them.

"Is this a fucking country club?" asked Ciel.

"It is," said Claude, secretly pleased with himself that he had seemingly impressed Ciel.

"I hate these places," whined Ciel, and Claude mentally kicked himself for having brought Ciel here.

"It will be fun," insisted Claude as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, right. What are we going to do, play golf?" asked Ciel skeptically.

"That's exactly what we're going to do," said Claude as he opened the trunk and pulled out his golf clubs.

"Are you kidding me?!"

A few minutes later and Ciel and Claude were out on the driving range with two buckets of balls, one for Claude and one for Ciel. Claude lent Ciel one of his golf clubs and Ciel placed down a ball and attempted to hit it, and Claude watched as the ball rolled a few inches off into the grass.

"You don't know how to play golf, do you?" asked Claude.

"Why the _fuck_ would I know how to play golf?" asked Ciel bitterly.

"I just assumed that someone of your status would be more educated in the sport," said Claude.

"What, just because my parents are rich I'm automatically supposed to know how to play golf? I hate sports and I have _asthma_ why would I ever want to play golf?"

"Golf is a low impact sport," replied Claude. "You'll be fine. Here, let me teach you."

"Ugh," said Ciel as Claude placed both hands on Ciel's hips and guided him on how to hit the ball.

"First of all, you want to have your feet about shoulder width apart," explained Claude, and Ciel bent down over his golf club as he had seen the other golfers do. "Good. Now, since you're right handed you want to put your right hand as the bottom hand and the left hand on top of it. Now, when you swing up and to the right you want to keep your eyes trained on the ball at all times."

Claude took hold of Ciel's arms and showed him how to swing the club while still keeping his eyes focused on the ball.

"When you hit the ball, you want to make sure you follow through," said Claude, and Claude made Ciel go through the motion of swinging at an imaginary golf ball a few times before backing away and watching Ciel attempt to hit a ball on his own. Ciel swung at the golf ball and watched it roll a couple of feet versus inches this time and let out an exasperated sigh. Claude put his hands back on Ciel's hips which was starting to make Ciel uncomfortable since Claude's crotch was pressed right up against his ass.

"Will you get off me now? I can feel your boner through your pants," said Ciel.

Claude pulled his phone out of his pocket to show Ciel.

"That was my phone, Ciel."

"Yeah, right," muttered Ciel under his breath, and he went back to hitting his bucket of balls while Claude returned to his own spot on the driving range in order to hit a few balls. Ciel finished hitting his entire bucket of balls in under twenty minutes and groaned when he realized that Claude still had a nearly full bucket of balls to hit.

Claude was bent over his golf club and focusing intently on his ball when Ciel interrupted his concentration.

"Can we go now? It's a million degrees outside and I'm also pregnant meaning it's more like a billion degrees outside to me," complained Ciel.

"After I finish this bucket of balls," replied Claude, and he swung at his ball and watched it sail a good hundred yards into the distance.

"You've only hit like five balls! We're going to be here all fucking day if you keep this up," whined Ciel.

Claude straightened up and checked his watch. He was starting to wonder if having a relationship with Ciel is what he really wanted when all Ciel ever did was bitch and moan. Sebastian was right: he was a kid, and Claude was getting tired of it fast. While pretending to look at his watch he glanced over at Ciel's slender body and knew that if putting up with Ciel meant having sex with that fantastic body then that was all he really cared about.

"I guess it's about time for dinner, so we can go up to the club and eat," said Claude after a long minute of checking his watch. Ciel put his golf club back into Claude's bag and followed Claude back up the club house, where they were seated in a large dining room that had cozy, plush-backed chairs as seats. The waiter came by to bring some bread and Ciel grabbed at it hungrily; without his daily pints of ice cream his calories had been lacking and he found himself hungrier than ever and needing to eat more normal food just to keep up.

"Welcome back, Dr. Faustus," said the water as he handed both Claude and Ciel a menu.

"Thank you," said Claude to the waiter whose name he didn't remember.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have a glass of white wine," ordered Claude.

"Same here," said Ciel, until Claude kicked him under the table. "Ow! Okay uh… Coke I guess."

"A glass of white wine and a coke, coming right up," said the waiter and he disappeared off into the kitchen while Ciel browsed the menu.

"The salmon here is really good," said Claude while looking over his menu. His glasses had fallen down the bridge of his nose a bit from looking down and he pushed them back up with one hand.

"Screw that, I'm getting steak," replied Ciel. The waiter returned with their drinks and pulled out his notepad ready to take their order. Claude indicated that Ciel should order first.

"I'll have the filet mignon," ordered Ciel.

"How would you like that cooked?" asked the waiter.

"Medium."

"And for you Dr. Faustus?" asked the waiter as he turned to face Claude.

"I'll have the salmon," said Claude.

"Excellent," said the waiter. "I'll be back to check on you shortly."

Claude gave a dismissive wave of his hand and picked up his glass of wine in order to take a sip. Ciel stared at him angrily and eventually decided to replay Claude for that earlier kick.

"What was that for?" asked Claude as he set down his wine glass.

"The least you could do is try not to drink around me, since, you know, I can't drink and all," retorted Ciel.

"Can't a father celebrate his first child?" said Claude while tapping his fingers on the stem of the wine glass.

Ciel kicked Claude under the table twice as hard this time. Claude narrowed his eyebrows but said nothing and let the subject drop. They continued chatting – well, Ciel was mostly complaining – when the food arrived and Ciel eagerly ate everything on his plate.

"You must have been hungry," said Claude delicately as he took another bite of salmon.

"Are you calling me fat?" asked Ciel suspiciously.

"No," replied Claude. Even he wasn't stupid enough to go down that road. "As a matter of fact I think you are very cute."

Ciel responded by picking up his drink and gulping down the rest of it.

"So, can I get dessert or are you going to be a hard ass and say it's not healthy for the baby?" asked Ciel once he had finally put his drink down.

"We can share a dessert, yes," replied Claude.

"_Share? _Are you fucking kidding me!" said Ciel angrily. "Get your own dessert!"

"Ciel, I know you had ice cream for breakfast this morning."

"Correction: I had a single bite of what you call ice cream for breakfast."

"It was still ice cream for breakfast. Either we share dessert or you're not getting any."

"Fine!" Ciel practically shouted. Ciel had ordered the crème brulee and Claude had moved his chair over to Ciel's side of the table so that they now sat side by side. Ciel happily dug into the crème brulee, not paying any attention to the fact that Claude wasn't eating but instead had his hand on Ciel's thigh. Ciel ignored this in favor of his dessert until Claude's hand started to creep higher and Ciel turned to criticize Claude in a low whisper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" hissed Ciel.

"Relax," said Claude in a low voice, "Just keep eating."

Ciel did as he was told until Claude started unzipping his pants, which made him pause his spoon halfway to his mouth, his mouth hanging open in a silent "oh." Ciel squirmed as Claude pulled his penis out through the slit on his boxers and began to coax it into hardness.

"Keep eating," whispered Claude, and Ciel was so startled he nearly dropped his spoon. Claude's hand was warm and felt good wrapped around the base of his stiff cock as it stroked up and down the shaft.

Ciel was panting lightly and fumbling with his spoon as he tried to take another bite of crème brulee, which he finally managed after Claude had stopped rubbing at the tip.

"Claude," panted Ciel softly, and Claude smiled at Ciel gently while he continued to work Ciel's small cock in his hand, giving a few quick strokes before slowing down again and taking his time with the pace, which was driving Ciel crazy. He wanted Claude to fist him hard and fast until he came and he no longer cared about the half eaten dessert in front of him. Ciel was still panting but doing his best to control his facial expression and the urge to moan when the waiter came by to check on them.

"Should I take this away for you, Dr. Faustus?" asked the waiter, indicating the dessert plate.

"I'm not sure he's finished," said Claude while leisurely stroking Ciel under the table. "Are you finished, Ciel?" asked Claude, and Ciel responded with something that almost sounded like a whine.

"No…" said Ciel softly, and he picked up his spoon and took another bite of the crème brulee to prove his point.

"Can we get the check, please?" asked Claude to the waiter who was now eyeing them suspiciously.

"Of course. I'll be right back," said the water as he disappeared off into the back. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief and went back to focusing on Claude's hand on his nether regions. Ciel bit his lip in an attempt to hold in the million things he wanted to say to Claude but knew he could never say in public.

_Fuck! Claude, why do you keep slowing down? You've got to go faster….Yeah, like that. Oh god please make me come…yeah, rub my precome all over the tip._

Ciel was panting heavily now, his one hand still holding his spoon that was still resting in the crème brulee dish.

_Ugh, Claude! You've got to go faster…_

Ciel was starting to get frustrated – he was so, so close to the edge but Claude kept slowing down which kept bringing him back.

_I'll show him how it's done,_ thought Ciel, and he wrapped his hand around Claude's hand, moving it violently up and down then taking his hand away and hoping that Claude got the hint. Claude stroked slowly a few more times then really got into it, so much so that Ciel was worried their actions would flutter the tablecloth and they would be exposed for all to see.

_Mmm, fuck! Feels so good… I'm going to…_

"_Ah!"_ cried Ciel as he came into Claude's fist, bucking his hips lightly under the table to drag out his orgasm as long as possible.

"Ciel, say something," whispered Claude, "people are staring."

It took a good ten seconds for Ciel to snap back to reality.

"Oh!" he said loudly. "I just remembered what I was going to tell you about that project. We had to make a business plan for our own business-"

"That's enough," said Claude, "They've stopped looking."

Ciel relaxed a little and discreetly tucked himself away and zipped up his pants while Claude wiped his hand on his napkin.

"Here's your check, sir. I can take that for you whenever you're ready," said the waiter who had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Just a second, let me get my card," said Claude, and he pulled out his wallet and handed his credit card over to the waiter.

"Fantastic," said the waiter. "I'll be right back."

Once the waiter left Ciel started laughing under his breath.

"What's so funny?" asked Claude curiously.

"He has no clue," said Ciel, indicating the waiter.

"The way it should be. That little stunt could've cost me my membership."

"And you did all that for me?" asked Ciel, sounding more surprised than he had intended to let on. Claude smiled a soft smile at Ciel and there was something in those golden eyes that seemed to draw Ciel in.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I only got the one review last chapter, it made me rather sad :P Your comments are greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Short chapter this week, since I was at Disneyland for part of it and wrote this while in the car on the way over there. Some reviewers have been wondering what Ciel's thoughts toward the baby are and I can assure you will we be getting to that shortly. Sebastian does reappear in this chapter but for those of you rooting for Claude more Claude/Ciel is definitely coming ;)

* * *

Ciel awoke at five in the morning feeling absolutely miserable. His stomach hurt and he had a burning sensation in his chest that wouldn't go away no matter how much water he drank. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and noticed how pale his face looked.

_I look like crap._

Ciel sat down the cup he had been keeping in the bathroom for water back down on the counter and then had a mental battle with his stomach, which he clearly lost.

_Stop. Stop hurting. You're only hurting the both of us by doing this. Come on, it's five o' clock. I'm tired and just want to go back to sleep. _

Ciel briefly debated punching his stomach for making him feel this way but decided against it when he felt bile rise in the back of his throat.

_Oh god. _

Ciel dashed to the toilet and vomited up the contents of last night's dinner. He heaved a good three times and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand thinking it was over, only to vomit a second time. Finally feeling as though the contents of his stomach had fully emptied Ciel rinsed his mouth out with water and brushed his teeth, then made his way back to bed. He and Claude were still sleeping in separate beds despite last night's events, so Ciel was rather surprised when there was a knock on his door soon after he had crawled back into bed.

"Ciel?" came the voice from the other side of the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," croaked Ciel, and Claude opened the door fully dressed for a day at the hospital.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Claude.

"I just hurled my guts out," explained Ciel. "Shitty country club food."

Claude frowned and stepped forward in order to place a hand on Ciel's forehead.

"Hm. I would just dismiss this as morning sickness, but you seem to be running a slight fever. I think I'm going to have you come into the hospital where I can keep an eye on you," said Claude.

"Ughhhh," groaned Ciel.

"Get up and get dressed. I can't stay home with you but you'll be in good hands there. If your fever gets too high it could mean trouble for the baby, so we need to keep a close eye on you."

"Ughhh!" groaned Ciel a second time, but this time he pushed away the covers and got up to get dressed.

Sebastian straightened his tie as he walked up to the large house he had had to drive over an hour to get to. He had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and knocked on the door using the elaborate door knocker that rested on top of the doublewide door. An elderly butler came to the door and Sebastian greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Tanaka," said Sebastian.

"Sebastian. What brings you here?" asked Tanaka.

"I'm here to see Ciel," said Sebastian.

"I'm afraid Master Ciel hasn't been here all summer," replied Tanaka.

"What?" asked Sebastian in surprise. "Is Mrs. Phantomhive in?"

"I will return shortly," said Tanaka, and he excused himself with a slight bow.

"Sebastian, dear, how are you?" said the blonde woman as she came down the stairs and to the door.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"What brings you here?" asked Rachel while smiling politely.

"I came to see Ciel but Tanaka said he wasn't in," explained Sebastian.

"No," sighed Rachel, "I really wish that boy would come to see his parents more often, but when one is in love... speaking of which, shouldn't Ciel be with you?" asked Rachel curiously.

"Oh, well... we had a fight, so I thought he'd be here," said Sebastian. It wasn't his place to tell Ciel's mother that they had actually broken up and that he was only here to do the right thing and make sure they could still be friends.

Rachel smiled at Sebastian gently.

"Well, I'm afraid he's not here. Would you like to come in for tea?"

"Oh, no thank you. I slipped away from work to come here so I'd better head back," said Sebastian.

"I understand. If I do hear from Ciel I'll be sure to let him know you came by. It was nice seeing you, Sebastian."

"You as well, Mrs. Phantomhive. Have a good day."

"You too, dear," said Rachel, and with that the door was closed. Sebastian had just turned to walk away from the door when his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I please speak to Mr. Michaelis?"

"This is him."

"I'm calling from Sacred Heart hospital to inform you that Ciel Phantomhive was admitted to the hospital this morning. You were listed as his emergency contact."

"Thank you," said Sebastian, "I'll be sure to come in and see him."

Sebastian hung up the phone and felt his heart rate speed up a little. Ciel was in the hospital. But why? Even though he and Ciel had gone their separate ways he still cared for Ciel and hoped that Ciel hadn't been in some horrible accident.

Once Ciel was comfortably in his hospital bed he had gone straight back to sleep and slept until afternoon. The busy sounds of the hospital finally woke him and he blinked a few times trying to get his vision into focus when he noticed that someone was standing at the foot of his bed. He blinked a few more times before finally realizing who it was.

"...Sebastian?" asked Ciel.

"It's me," said Sebastian as he sat in the visitor's chair next to Ciel's bed. "I brought you flowers," said Sebastian as he offered Ciel the bouquet.

"You and your gay ass shit," said Ciel as he took the flowers and placed them on the night stand next to the bed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I got a call from the hospital since I'm still listed as your emergency contact. I was worried about you," said Sebastian as he squeezed Ciel's hand. Ciel brushed his hand away and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm seeing someone," said Ciel.

"So am I," admitted Sebastian. "That doesn't mean I don't still care about you. Ciel, I still want to be friends."

"I don't know..." said Ciel slowly.

"If I can forgive you for your drunken one night stand then you can forgive me too. I know you don't believe me but we didn't even have sex."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, you know," said Ciel viciously.

"I know, and that's why we broke up. But we can still be friends. What do you say?" asked Sebastian and he held out his hand for a handshake. "Friends?"

Ciel eyed Sebastian's hand for a minute then put out his own hand in order to shake Sebastian's.

"Friends."

"Well," said Sebastian as he rose from his chair. "I'd better get back to work. I'm glad to know you're okay. The nurse said you just had a fever and they were worried about the baby."

"Yeah," said Ciel. Ciel watched as Sebastian started to walk away and he felt a slight pang of loneliness go through his heart. He had loved Sebastian, he really had, and Ciel now realized he still had feelings for him, but he was with Claude now. "Sebastian."

Sebastian turned his head over his shoulder to give a questioning look at Ciel.

"Thanks for coming to visit."

"No problem," said Sebastian, and then he left the room, leaving Ciel alone with only the sound of the TV to keep him company.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I come bearing smut! Yay! I hesitated on posting this chapter for a while because I just wasn't sure it was hot enough. Oh yeah - and does anyone remember that military uniform that Claude wore in that one episode of season 2 while talking to Alois? That's totally the outfit I'm talking about.

**Warning(s):** Claude x Ciel, Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, smut, rimming, language, Claude failing at BDSM

* * *

Claude was spending the evening at home relaxing on the couch with Ciel. Ciel had actually given up control of the remote for once so Claude was watching a game of college basketball while drinking a beer, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel's fever had broken the same day and he was allowed to go home with Claude once his shift ended.

Ciel was quite honestly bored out of his mind. Sebastian had also liked watching sports but Ciel could care less about them and would take cartoons over a bunch of sweaty men any day. He liked his men to be sharp and handsome but athleticism wasn't high on his list of priorities. Claude had put his arm around Ciel's shoulder and Ciel had decided to tolerate it, for now.

"Ciel," said Claude when the game cut to a commercial. "We need to talk."

Ciel immediately tensed up. They had only been on one date and were just barely a couple, what the hell did they have to talk about?

"Yeah?" said Ciel awkwardly.

"It's about the baby," said Claude as he took another swig of beer.

"Oh," said Ciel, relaxing a little now that he knew this wasn't some standard relationship talk.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do once the baby gets here?" asked Claude.

"Well... no," said Ciel honestly.

"Have you considered adoption?" suggested Claude.

Ciel took a moment to consider his options.

"I don't know... what if he grows up knowing he was adopted and wants to meet his real parents someday? What if he asks me why I didn't love him enough to keep him? I don't think I can handle that," said Ciel.

"Ciel..." began Claude, "You have to understand that raising a baby is a lot of work, and you're still in school. This will change your life forever."

"I go to school online, so it's not like I couldn't stay home with the baby," reasoned Ciel.

"Maybe so, but a lot of mothers take time off from work for a reason. A baby is a huge responsibility to deal with," said Claude. He took another sip of beer and furrowed his eyebrow, trying to think of some other way to convince Ciel to give up the baby.

Ciel was quiet for a few moments, thinking hard. He was sure he could raise his own child, he just wasn't sure that he could do it by himself...

_If Sebastian and I were still together..._

"I don't know. I want to keep him, but I don't know if I can do it alone," said Ciel at long last.

_Fuck, _thought Claude.

Claude forced a smile at the worried looking Ciel.

"You know I intend to be a proper father to the baby," said Claude.

"Yeah?" asked Ciel hopefully, and he put his hand on top of Claude's hand that was resting on his shoulder. Maybe, just maybe he could do this if he and Claude were in this together.

Ciel looked into Claude's sincere yellow eyes and saw a promise that he wouldn't be in this alone, which made Ciel grateful enough to press a simple kiss to Claude's lips. Claude deepened the kiss with only one thought running through his mind.

_As if I'm going to take care of some little brat. _

But seeing as Ciel had actually kissed him of his own accord he wasn't about to let the opportunity go to waste. Claude shifted his hand from the back of Ciel's shoulder to the back of Ciel's hair and pressed him in closer, poking the tip of his tongue into Ciel's mouth and sliding it across Ciel's own. Claude kept his eyes open throughout the kiss to judge Ciel's reaction, pleased when Ciel closed his eyes and made a soft murmur of pleasure deep in his throat. Claude raised his hand to stroke Ciel's cheek while they continued to kiss, only separating every few seconds for air. Claude licked at Ciel's lips and took the lower lip in between his teeth and bit on it lightly, then sucked it on gently as if to apologize for the bite.

"Mmm," said Ciel as Claude kissed him again, and he wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and eagerly kissed back. Claude pulled his tongue away from Ciel's mouth where a thin string of saliva connected them momentarily before breaking away. It was at this point that Ciel opened his eyes.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" suggested Claude. Ciel simply nodded and Claude scooped Ciel up into his arms, granting him kisses on his face and neck the entire way to the bedroom. Ciel was set down gently on the bed and Claude whispered in his ear, "Wait here."

"Mm, don't keep me waiting," said Ciel. He was already hard and wanted sex as soon as possible, but he lay back on the bed with his head on the pillows and tried to wait patiently for Claude's return, but his shorts were feeling rather tight and he unzipped them for relief. His hand hovered inches above his erection for a moment and then he shrugged and pulled out his cock through the open slit on his boxers, grinding two of his fingers into the sensitive tip.

"Ah," he moaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He immediately pictured Sebastian's hand wrapped around his cock and rubbing his thumb into the tip.

_Does it feel good at the tip? _he heard Sebastian say in his mind.

"Uh... y-yeah," answered Ciel out loud, and he pulled back his foreskin and rubbed eagerly around the naked head. "Seba..."

"What do you think you're doing, cadet?" asked Claude as he emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing a full military style uniform with a red coat and golden shoulder pads, and was carrying a leather riding crop in one hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Ciel as he stroked up and down his shaft while looking Claude directly in the eyes. Claude was certainly handsome and he tried to focus on Claude's face, Sebastian's face fading from his mind as if it were some kind of mist.

"The rules of this academy indicate that masturbation is prohibited. You will now be given the appropriate punishment," said Claude smoothly, which only made Ciel laugh.

"What are you going to do, fuck me senseless?"

Claude narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. This game was a lot harder to play when Ciel wouldn't play along, unlike Sebastian who loved every minute of it.

"This has to stop," said Claude, and he grabbed Ciel's hand away from his cock and brought both of Ciel's wrists together above his head, where he neatly bound them with a piece of smooth rope he had been keeping in the nightstand.

"Gh," grunted Ciel once his hands were tied. He had been so close to coming and now that Claude had taken his orgasm away from him he wasn't happy.

"You will be serviced by me and only me. Do you understand, cadet?" asked Claude.

Ciel rolled his eyes and then cried out in pain when the riding crop came down on the center of his chest.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" demanded Ciel.

"You should know better about how to address your superiors," said Claude coldly. "Now, do you understand me, cadet?"

"Yes," said Ciel, and he flinched when the riding crop came down on his belly this time. "Yes, _sir." _

"Tell me what you want me to do you," said Claude. Ciel didn't care much for Claude's particular game - especially not when pain was involved - but talking dirty was within his area of expertise.

"Suck my cock," demanded Ciel. "I wanna feel your tongue running up and down my shaft while I thrust into your hot mouth hard and fast until I come inside you."

"Hmm. No," said Claude, and he raised Ciel's shirt up to reveal his nipples and pinched one of them lightly.

"What?" said Ciel incredulously. He was used to getting exactly what he wanted in bed and this was starting to piss him off.

"I said no. If you want me to do that to you you're going to have to beg me, cadet."

"Shut up and suck my dick already!" said Ciel angrily. He arched his back away from the bed as Claude rolled his nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. "Ah," moaned Ciel unintentionally.

"Not until you've learned your lesson," said Claude. He bent his head down over Ciel's chest and lapped at a nipple while pulling the other one into his hardness between his fingers.

"Nnngh," moaned Ciel from between his teeth. As much as he wished Claude would touch him where it mattered most Ciel Phantomhive didn't beg.

"Ah, Claude," panted Ciel as Claude kept working his nipples. "Come on, touch me," whined Ciel. He could feel his precome dribbling down the tip and he angled his hips up trying to make contact with Claude's body, to no avail.

Claude responded by completely pulling off Ciel's shorts and boxers, leaving him bare except for his shirt that was pushed up high on his chest. Claude put a single fingertip on Ciel's tip and rubbed it lightly.

"Hah. Claude," said Ciel, and he rolled his hips up again only to have Claude take his hand away. Claude spread open Ciel's legs and started lapping at his little hole which made Ciel twitch with excitement. "Nngh," moaned Ciel, "yes," he said as Claude's tongue began to penetrate him. "Deeper," whined Ciel, frustrated when Claude only shallowly penetrated him.

"If you want more you know what to do," said Claude as he used both hands to stretch Ciel's hole and rub his slick tongue against the opening without penetrating.

"Hah... uh..." panted Ciel. He wanted to come so bad he was starting to lose his resolve. "Lick me... Claude... hnnng... please!" begged Ciel at long last, his eyes now watering from frustration at being denied his orgasm.

"That's a good boy," purred Claude, and he slid his tongue deep into Ciel's hole and added a finger to his penetration which made Ciel cry out in surprise.

"Ah, fuck.. Claude.. touch me.. please!" begged Ciel shamelessly, his weeping cock now too much for him to bear. Claude wrapped his hand around Ciel's smaller erection and began to stroke slowly up and down while he licked and fingered Ciel's hole.

"Uhh god," said Ciel while angling his hips into Claude's hand. "I wanna come so bad. Please make me come, please please please," he begged, and he watched as Claude left his hole and swallowed his cock down to the base while a second finger was added to the first that was penetrating him. Claude was sucking hard and ramming into his prostate with every push of his fingers so it wasn't long before Ciel came with a loud cry.

"Ah_! I'm coming!_ Fuck fuck fuck! Anh," moaned Ciel as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm that had finally been granted. His hole was twitching lightly around Claude's fingers and he groaned at the loss of contact once Claude withdrew his hand.

"Are you gonna fuck me now?" asked Ciel suggestively. One orgasm was never enough to leave him satisfied and he had no trouble having two or three in a row.

"No," said Claude, "I'm going to ravage you."

Ciel watched as Claude did away with his pants and lubed up his cock from a bottle he had taken from the nightstand next to the bed.

"Hurry," whined Ciel as he felt his erection spring back to life. "Make me come again."

_Baby please... _

Claude entered Ciel and thrust hard and fast, which was exactly what Ciel wanted.

"I'm going to come inside you, Ciel," groaned Claude. Ciel simply moaned in response.

_Come inside me baby..._

"H-harder!" cried Ciel, and Claude thrust more strongly into his prostate. "H.. ah, touch me! Touch me, please!"

Claude reached between Ciel's legs and wrapped his hand around Ciel's erection, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"I'm gonna come," moaned Ciel, "I'm gonna.. _I'm coming!" _

_Se-Sebastian!_

"Ah...ah..." Ciel was still coming down from his high as he felt Claude speed up and finish inside him with a low groan.

"Ciel," moaned Claude into Ciel's ear as he came.

"Ah..." Ciel lay there panting for a while until Claude withdrew and rolled off of him, lying on his side next to Ciel. Ciel's chest and belly were still covered with his own semen and he tried to push away the thought of Sebastian licking it up... no, he was with Claude now. Claude was the one untying the rope around his wrists, and Claude was the one who had inflicted pain upon his body and made him come. A faint image of Sebastian smiling at him appeared in his mind and that was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** OMG, it's an update. This chapter has been done for a while, I just hesitated about posting it due to it having some questionable content. But it's here at long last! I didn't mean to disappear for a month, I just kind of lost my motivation because I've been going through some stuff... namely my friends abandoning me, so I've been depressed and didn't feel much like writing.

Whoops, I almost forgot to add. When I said that Ciel was still in school I meant he was a college student, so he is not underage in this story.

**RP Request:** By the way, do any of you like to roleplay? I'm a Ciel RPer myself and would love to RP with either a Sebastian or a Claude. I've been looking everywhere and haven't been able to find anyone so if you want to RP some Sebastian x Ciel or Claude x Ciel PM me! Oh, and I totally don't care if you want to RP in character or out of character. You can be the most ghetto ass rap loving Sebastian or Claude ever and I'll still have fun.

**Warning(s):** Claude x Ciel, oral sex, gagging, Ciel not really wanting to do it in the first place

* * *

Ciel awoke the next morning with his head resting on Claude's now shirtless chest. Claude was nicely muscular but still soft enough to be comfortable, and Ciel closed his eyes and let himself listen to Claude's heartbeat. Ciel's leg was wrapped around Claude's and he felt content considering that he had just had sex last night, but something about the whole situation felt... _wrong_. Ciel opened his eyes again and frowned, wondering what exactly was making him feel so off. He tried to recall the events of last night and it dawned on him that he had come thinking of not Claude, but Sebastian.

_Oh god... what have I done? Claude can never know this happened. But what if it keeps happening? Shit..._

Ciel's train of thought was interrupted by Claude finally stirring awake.

"Ciel.. are you awake?" asked Claude.

"Yeah," replied Ciel, moving his head away from Claude's chest and rolling over on his side so that he was facing away from Claude.

"Is something wrong?" said Claude.

"No. I'm just... sore," lied Ciel. He had broken up with Sebastian for cheating on him even though Sebastian had forgiven him for cheating first, and Ciel was starting to feel the first signs of guilt and regret pooling in his stomach. Why had he come straight to Claude after breaking it off with Sebastian when that was who he had cheated with? What was so great about Claude that had made Ciel decide to give him a chance?

Ciel thought back on how Sebastian had tried to force an abortion on him whereas Claude kept offering to be a proper father to the baby, but could he really blame Sebastian when it wasn't his child to begin with? Ciel didn't know. His stomach was starting to hurt from all of this thinking so he pushed the thoughts away and decided to look around for his clothes since his lower half was still completely naked.

"Do you know where my shorts are?" asked Ciel as he sat up in bed and tried to find them.

"In the wash," said Claude. "Don't you want to take a shower first?"

Ciel remembered the dried semen on his body and nodded.

"Yeah. Should I go use the other bathroom or just take a shower in here, or...?" questioned Ciel.

"Ciel," said Claude, "I've seen you naked twice now. There's no reason we can't shower together."

"Oh..." said Ciel, feeling unsure about this particular idea. "Okay."

Claude pushed away the covers on his side of the bed and got up wearing a pair of pajama pants.

"I'll go start the water. Come in whenever you're ready," said Claude, and he disappeared into the master bathroom without another word. Ciel hesitated but eventually got out of bed and started following Claude into the bathroom. What if Claude wanted sex again? There was no way he could perform with thoughts of Sebastian in the back of his mind.

Ciel stepped nervously up to the glass door of the shower and tapped on it, making his way inside once Claude had opened the door. Ciel blushed and tried not to look at Claude's lower anatomy, instead focusing on Claude's hair which had been slicked back and lathered up with shampoo.

The shower was fairly spacious and even had a little bench inside that you could sit on. Ciel sat down and waited for Claude to finish rinsing his hair while he grabbed a bottle of some manly scented body wash and started lathering up. Ciel personally preferred body wash that smelled sweet, but seeing as he was in Claude's shower this would have to do.

"Heh," said Ciel, "Sebastian uses the same body wash."

_Shit. _

"I guess I'll have to change then," said Claude as he grabbed the bottle and started washing his body under the water. Ciel didn't dare say anything more but it was hard not to think of Sebastian when he was currently covered in his familiar scent. Ciel grabbed the shampoo and lathered up his hair while he waited for Claude to get out from under the water.

"Your turn," said Claude as he stepped out from under the water. Ciel stood up and rinsed out his hair first, then let the water wash away the suds on his body. As soon as he reached to turn off the water he felt Claude's arms wrapped around his waist and Claude's lips pressed against his neck.

"You're not planning on getting out already?" asked Claude.

"I was," said Ciel, and he started to twist the knob on the wall to turn the water off but Claude took his hand away.

"Don't you want to have a little fun?" asked Claude as he slid his hand down Ciel's side.

"I don't know..." said Ciel, highly uncomfortable in this particular situation. "I'm still a little sore from last night," he tried saying, hoping that it would be enough to deter Claude from pushing any further.

"We don't have to do that," said Claude, and he turned Ciel around so that they were facing each other and placed Ciel's hand on his growing erection. "Help me out?" asked Claude while smiling at Ciel, though there was something in the smile that bothered Ciel about the way Claude was showing his teeth.

Ciel hesitated. He really, really didn't feel like it, but was feeling pressured by Claude so he took hold of Claude's cock and began to fist it lightly.

"Mmm," moaned Claude as Ciel continued giving the most awkward handjob of his life. "You know what would be even better?" Claude asked Ciel. Ciel had an idea of what Claude was going to say but didn't bother providing an answer. "Your cute little mouth."

"I don't really..." said Ciel awkwardly. Sure, he had given Sebastian a blow job every now and then, but that had been after months of building up trust between them. There was just something about the act that seemed so... intimate to Ciel that he wasn't willing to do it with just anyone. The only problem was that Claude had done it for him just last night and they had even had sex and if they were dating, then fair was fair.

Ciel got down on his knees with the water from the shower pouring onto his back while Claude sat down on the shower bench. Ciel gave a hesitant lick to the head of Claude's penis which made Claude inhale sharply.

"That's it," said Claude, "lick it all up and down."

Ciel found that it was nearly tasteless seeing as it was his clean and he did as Claude requested, lapping up and down the shaft with little flicks of his tongue. He didn't really like keeping his eyes closed during this particular act, so he kept them open and looked at Claude while he dragged his tongue from base to tip, pleased to note that Claude had a slight flush to his cheeks that wasn't just from the heat of the shower.

"Now take it in," said Claude, and he rested one of his hands in the back of Ciel's still wet hair, guiding Ciel up and down the length of his shaft.

Ciel sucked and licked obediently, taking it in as far as he could go. Something about Claude's cock seemed bigger than Sebastian's and he was only able to get about halfway down the shaft without gagging, but Claude didn't seem to mind. Or so Ciel thought, until Claude started pushing his cock further and further into the back of Ciel's throat and Ciel had to continuously fight his gag reflex to let it in any further.

"That's it," said Claude as he continued to push deeper into Ciel's mouth, "Take it all in, like a good boy."

Ciel was not enjoying this at all; he could barely breathe from the heat of the shower and coupled with his asthma and Claude's cock blocking his airway he was starting to worry about having an attack. If this was what giving Claude a blowjob was like then he was never going to do it again.

"Ciel," moaned Claude affectionately as Ciel tried to lick and swallow Claude's cock at the same time. "You're so good... you're going to make me come inside of you, fill you up with my hot come. Is that what you want?"

Ciel closed his eyes and tried to mask the misery he was currently feeling. He hadn't wanted to do this in the first place and now Claude was using and abusing his mouth and throat without any thought for him and if he needed to breathe, since Claude's hand was holding the back of Ciel's head close to his cock. Ciel knew that not responding to Claude would ruin the moment so he simply nodded, hoping that Claude would finish soon and he could finally get out of this horrible shower.

"Ciel," moaned Claude again, his hand now gripping Ciel's hair tightly and forcefully moving Ciel's head up and down his shaft. "I'm going to come... make sure you drink it all up..._h-ah... nng!_"

Claude came deep in Ciel's throat and Ciel gagged at the taste but swallowed it down all the same, feeling relieved when Claude made his last few thrusts and finally withdrew from his mouth. Ciel coughed and sputtered and gasped for air until he had enough of it while Claude watched him lazily from above, not even bothering to ask if Ciel was okay.

Ciel finally stood, his knees now sore from kneeling on the hard floor of the shower and turned away from Claude so that he could wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Shall we get out now?" asked Claude, as if absolutely nothing had just happened.

Ciel responded by turning off the water and opening the door to get out with only one thought on his mind.

_What the fuck just happened?_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Let's just say this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever written. LOL. Crackfic ahoy.

**Warning(s):** Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, toilet sex

* * *

Ciel was laying on Claude's bed with a towel wrapped around his waist, his still wet hair leaving damp marks on the sheets underneath him. He was waiting for Claude to return with his clean clothes and contemplating what had just happened. He had agreed to do it, but Claude had been forceful and entirely unapologetic about it, despite the fact that he had nearly choked on Claude's semen. If this was what being in a relationship with Claude was like he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be in one. But what about the baby?

Ciel bit his lip and frowned. Sebastian had already made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with the baby, and Claude was the father, so what was he supposed to do? A pile of warm clothes landed on Ciel's body and he said a muffled thanks from underneath the pile to Claude, his thoughts now focused on getting dressed.

Ciel dropped his towel and pulled on his underpants along with his shorts and socks, then pulled his shirt over his head and flopped back down onto the bed, lost again in his thoughts about whether or not staying with Claude for the best interest of the baby was a good idea.

"Feel like doing anything today?" asked Claude as he stood next to the bed where Ciel was laying.

"Not really," said Ciel from his spot on the bed.

"Are you sure?" asked Claude. "Seeing as you're this far along I thought you might be wanting some new clothes."

Ciel thought Claude was being ridiculous until the button on his shorts popped open of its own accord. So maybe he had put on a little weight, and if male pregnancy was anything like regular pregnancy his stomach would probably keep expanding over the next couple of months.

"I guess making a trip to the mall wouldn't hurt," said Ciel as he sat up and fixed the button on his shorts, only for it to pop open again seconds later.

"Let's go, then," said Claude and they made their way out to the car and were at the mall within the next fifteen minutes. Ciel didn't really have any plans of what kind of clothes he was going to buy so he just followed Claude. He started noticing lace shirts and floral print blouses everywhere so he narrowed his eyebrows and said something.

"Claude," began Ciel, "Why are we in a _women's _clothing store?"

Claude replied without even turning his head over his shoulder.

"Well it's not like they make male maternity clothes, now do they?"

Claude came to a stop in front of the maternity section where everything was obviously made for a woman. Ciel just stood there staring with his mouth open.

"Here we are," said Claude. "See anything you like?"

"Claude you asshole I am _NOT _wearing clothes made for a woman!"

Claude just gave Ciel a look.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? Look, these pants look okay. Why don't you try them on?"

Ciel ripped the pants out of Claude's hands.

"Fine, I'll try on your stupid pants but what am I going to do about a top? Everything here is obviously cut for a woman. With breasts," said Ciel.

Claude looked around at all of the drapey V-neck shirts in different shades of pink and purple.

"I'm sure I can find something. I'll look while you try on those pants."

Ciel made his way into the changing room and pulled on the pants that Claude had given him, which fit nicely over his stomach considering that they had an elastic waistband. The only problem was that they made his ass look fat. He took off the pants and put his shorts back on only to have the button pop off completely this time so that there was now no way he could button his shorts.

"Great..." mumbled Ciel, but he emerged from the dressing room carrying the maternity pants and looked around for Claude.

"Ciel," called Claude from a nearby rack of clothing, "over here."

Ciel walked over to where Claude stood and saw him holding the longest black shirt he had ever seen, when it suddenly dawned on him that what Claude was holding was actually a dress. That was it, Ciel had had enough and he threw the pants he had just tried on into Claude's face.

"_Claude you asshole I am not wearing a fucking dress!" _

Claude removed the pants from his face so that he could speak.

"Just think of it as a really long shirt. You can tuck it in."

"And look even gayer than I already do? Hell no! Besides the fabric would bunch up inside my pants and make it look like I either had a massive boner or was wearing a diaper everywhere I went."

"Come on, Ciel. Just try it on. For me?" tried Claude with one of his creepier smiles.

"I'm getting ice cream," announced Ciel loudly. "I'll see you later," he said, and he began to make his way over to the food court.

"Fine," said Claude to a Ciel who was no longer listening, "I'll just shop for you myself."

Claude picked out a dress in the right size for Ciel and headed over to the register to pay for it. He was going to get Ciel in that dress one way or another.

Ciel had just sat down to his frozen treat when his cell rang. He figured it was probably Claude but looked at the display just in case and saw that it was Sebastian. Ciel hesitated. He had agreed that they could still be friends, but was it really okay for him to chat with Sebastian when he was out with Claude? Ciel shrugged and picked up the phone. Claude wasn't exactly being a model boyfriend lately.

"Hey," said Ciel into the receiver as he picked up.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" asked Sebastian.

"I'm at the mall," said Ciel in between mouthfuls of ice cream.

"Really? I'm here too and I found some clothes that I thought you might like. I thought you might be needing some new clothes with a baby coming and all, I mean... if you want to come check them out or something."

"Are they men's clothes?" asked Ciel suspiciously.

"What? Of course they are," said Sebastian in surprise.

"My boyfriend just tried to put me in a maternity dress," explained Ciel.

"What? Hahaha! Oh man I feel sorry for you now. Are you sure you can hang out if your boyfriend is here?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah," said Ciel, "he's being an asshole anyways. What store are you at?"

"Mark and Spencer's," said Sebastian.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," said Ciel, and he hung up the phone and finished off the rest of his ice cream.

It was only about a five minute walk to the store where Sebastian was waiting for him, and Ciel spotted Sebastian out front. Sebastian waved and waited for Ciel to meet him, then walked inside the store with Ciel by his side.

"The shirts I saw were over here in the back, and they had bigger sizes so you'll have room for your belly to grow," said Sebastian. Sebastian led Ciel over to where the shirts were and Ciel nearly cried tears of joy. They were actually normal T-shirts with cool designs on them and best of all they were actually made for _men_. Ciel picked up a shirt he liked in the size he usually wore but soon realized it was unlikely to last him through the entire pregnancy.

"I don't know what size to get," said Ciel.

"Well, you usually wear a small right? I don't know how big your belly is going to get but maybe try a large for now. You can always come back and get a bigger shirt later," said Sebastian.

"Okay," agreed Ciel, and he picked out a couple of shirts in the larger size and went over to the register to pay for them.

"You aren't going to try them on?" asked Sebastian.

"If they don't fit I'll just return them later. I really have to take a piss," said Ciel. He paid for his shirts and started heading over to the mall bathrooms with Sebastian following close behind.

"Why are you following me?" asked Ciel.

"I have to go, too," said Sebastian.

"Oh," said Ciel. He wasn't sure how happy Claude would be if he found out that he had shared a piss with Sebastian but it wasn't like he was going to look, not that it wasn't anything he hadn't already seen before anyway.

Ciel opened the door to the bathroom and made his way over to a urinal, reaching to undo the button on his shorts only to be reminded that it had popped off earlier. He had shirts, but what was he going to do about pants? Ciel inwardly groaned at the thought of having to wear the pants he had tried on earlier that made his ass look like a dump truck. He unzipped his fly and started to relieve himself in the urinal, and soon heard the sound of Sebastian relieving himself as well. He felt heat rise to his face as he thought about how badly he actually _wanted_ to look, despite the fact that Sebastian had had the common sense to put an empty urinal in between them.

Ciel finished relieving himself and zipped up his shorts, silently debating whether or not he should take a peek. He tried to talk himself out of it.

_Come on, Ciel. It's not even hard. Claude will be pissed if he ever finds out. Don't do this._

Ciel heard Sebastian's stream of urine finally stop and he ultimately panicked. Sebastian's cock was a mother fucking work of art and he felt like he'd die right then and there if he didn't at least get a look at it.

_Fuck, it's now or never. I mean, why would Claude be mad if I looked at another guy's dick? It's just like looking at porn, right? Yeah, that's all it is._

Ciel snuck a sideways glance at Sebastian's cock before he zipped up, and he was so mesmerized he didn't even realize that Sebastian had yet to zip up.

"I can feel you looking, Ciel," said Sebastian, and then his cock was gone, neatly tucked away and zipped up inside his pants. "Well, I better get going," said Sebastian, "I'm glad you like the shirts."

"Sebastian, wait," said Ciel, and he walked over to where Sebastian was standing. "I..."

"You what?" asked Sebastian quizzically.

_I want you. I miss you. I need you. I'm sorry we ever broke up. I love you._

Despite having all the thoughts in his head Ciel couldn't bring himself to say any of them out loud.

"Kiss me," he finally managed.

"What? No! Ciel, we both have boyfriends. Despite what you may think I'm not a cheater."

Ciel moved closer to Sebastian and tried to kiss him anyway. Sebastian was using both of his hands placed on Ciel's shoulders to try and push him away.

"Ciel, stop," tried Sebastian.

"I can't," replied Ciel, "I want you," he said, and he was now close enough to Sebastian that he could grind himself on Sebastian's thigh, which was making his cock harden and lengthen inside his shorts. "Please, baby?" whispered Ciel, and he slid his hands up underneath Sebastian's shirt so that he could feel his chest.

Sebastian was at a loss. He didn't know what to do to get Ciel to stop, and if Claude found out he had cheated on him then that was over too. Why did the boy have to be so damn tempting? Sebastian still hadn't forgot that Ciel had cheated on him, but if he had forgiven Claude he could forgive Ciel too. The fact that he and Claude still hadn't done anything sexual was starting to wear on him when he had a horny Ciel dry humping his leg.

"Mmm, Sebastian," purred Ciel as he explored Sebastian's chest underneath his shirt and started playing with his nipples.

"Ciel, hold on," Sebastian finally managed even though he was now hard. "We're in a public bathroom. Someone could come in at any minute."

"I don't care," said Ciel, and he leaned in for another kiss, pleased when Sebastian actually responded this time.

_What the hell am I doing?_ thought Sebastian, but despite his logical mind telling him to stop the other mind in his pants was telling him to keep going.

"Come here," said Sebastian, and he pulled Ciel into one of the stall bathrooms and locked the door. Sebastian began kissing Ciel in earnest now, probing into his mouth with his tongue and sliding it over Ciel's own. Ciel kissed him back without complaint and sucked on Sebastian's tongue as he rubbed his still clothed erection against Sebastian's own.

"What do you want me to do you?" asked Sebastian as he sucked and licked his way down the side of Ciel's neck.

"Mmm," moaned Ciel, "_everything_."

Sebastian lifted Ciel's shirt and was greeted by Ciel's now obvious baby bump. What the hell was he doing? That was Claude's baby in there, not his. Why the hell was he dating Claude again? Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by Ciel needily moaning his name.

"Nn, Sebastian..."

Sebastian decided to ignore Ciel's little baby bump and instead pressed both of his thumbs to Ciel's nipples, gently massaging them in opposite circles until they had grown hard underneath his touch.

"More," said Ciel.

Sebastian responded by putting his mouth to Ciel's nipple and sucking on it as hard as he could, the little pink nipple now bright red from his administrations.

"Ah," panted Ciel. He had both of his hands fisted in Sebastian's hair and was trying to pull him closer, despite the fact that Sebastian was already latched onto his chest. His face was flushed and the strain in his pants was killing him, but thankfully Sebastian unzipped his shorts and pulled out his cock along with his own and began to rub the two of them together, tip to tip. Ciel's cock was already wet with precome and Sebastian used it to coat the head of Ciel's penis as he rubbed his cock up against Ciel's own.

"You're wet," said Sebastian into Ciel's ear. "Is that how much you missed me?" asked Sebastian as he put his tongue inside the shell of Ciel's ear and licked inside of it.

"It's how bad I want you right now," replied Ciel as Sebastian continued to rub their two cocks together. "Mm, feels good..."

"Are you going to come for me?" asked Sebastian.

"Not... yet," said Ciel. "I need more. I wanna feel you inside me..."

Sebastian smiled into Ciel's hair.

"Ahh, you're so naughty. Do you like doing naughty things with teacher in the bathroom?"

"Yes," panted Ciel as Sebastian worked his cock on one hand. He was getting close now and it showed in the way he kept arching his hips up and away from the bathroom wall.

"Do you want teacher to make you come?" asked Sebastian.

"Fuck, _yes_. Professor," moaned Ciel, "I wanna come so bad, make me come..."

Ciel groaned in disappointment when Sebastian removed his hand completely.

"Don't stop, professor," whined Ciel.

"We aren't going to stop. Don't you want to make your teacher feel good too?"

"Nn..." said Ciel vaguely and he nodded his head slightly.

"Get down on your knees," said Sebastian, and Ciel immediately obeyed, nuzzling his face into Sebastian's cock and kissing it up and down the shaft. "Ah, that's it. You love doing this for teacher, don't you?"

Ciel responded by taking the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth and nodding.

"What a good student. You look so cute like that, with your mouth full of teacher's cock."

Ciel made his way as far down the shaft as he could go and sucked as he moved his head up and down the shaft, the parts of Sebastian's cock that he couldn't reach wrapped in his hand that was stroking in time with the rate he moved his mouth.

"Ahh, what a good boy," said Sebastian as he watched Ciel work his cock, those big blue eyes staring up at him with a look of longing and the cutest flush painted on Ciel's cheeks. Sebastian let Ciel continue for a while longer before stopping him by tugging on his hair and pulling him back up to his feet.

Sebastian put two of his fingers to Ciel's lips and gently probed them inside Ciel's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered Ciel.

Ciel obeyed, sucking on Sebastian's fingers much the same way he had been sucking on Sebastian's cock and swirling his tongue around the fingers inside his mouth.

"Just like that," said Sebastian, and he removed his now slick fingers from Ciel's mouth and turned Ciel around so that he was now facing the bathroom wall. Sebastian tugged Ciel's shorts and underpants down to his knees and rubbed his wet fingers against Ciel's little hole.

"Uah," moaned Ciel, "put it inside me... come on, come on... ah!"

Sebastian had slid both fingers into Ciel at once and was pushing them in and out of Ciel, preparing him for what was to come.

"Gonna come," moaned Ciel, and he moved to grab his own cock and start stroking while he pressed his ass back onto those fingers, but Sebastian took hold of Ciel's hand and removed it from his cock.

"Be a good boy and wait until teacher comes inside you," said Sebastian, and he removed his fingers from Ciel's twitching hole and started pushing his cock in instead.

"Ah! It's going in... so fucking good, Sebastian!"

Sebastian bit down on the top of Ciel's ear.

"Professor," reprimanded Sebastian.

"Nn, professor, you're so deep inside me," cried Ciel.

"Shh," said Sebastian, and he clapped one of his hands over Ciel's mouth. Someone had just come into the bathroom and they now ran the risk of being caught.

Sebastian withdrew his cock from Ciel's body until only the tip remained inside, then slowly slid back in. He could feel Ciel breathing heavily through his nose seeing as Sebastian's hand was still placed firmly over his mouth. Ciel had a tendency of being very _loud_ during sex and if they were caught they would probably be arrested for public indecency.

Ciel started sucking on the palm of his hand so he put his fingers back into Ciel's mouth to keep him quiet, though he was no longer moving in and out of Ciel considering that he was listening hard for the person who just came in to leave.

All of a sudden Ciel's phone rang. Sebastian froze. Here he was balls deep in someone else's boyfriend and now Ciel's boyfriend was probably looking for him. Sebastian nearly shit himself when the person who had come into the bathroom came to a stop in front of the locked stall door.

"Ciel?" came the voice from the other side of the door. "Is that you in there?"

_Fuck!_ thought Ciel, though he was having trouble focusing considering that Sebastian was still inside him. Sebastian at least had the common sense to pull out and hop up on top of the toilet so that if Ciel's boyfriend were to look under the door he wouldn't see two pairs of feet. _Shit! Fuck!_ What the hell was he thinking?

"Ciel?" asked Claude a second time. "Are you alright?"

Ciel swallowed hard and tried to respond without giving anything away in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm - I'm fine, why?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you and I finally find you in the bathroom. Are you sick?" asked Claude.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Ciel, "a little."

"Are you throwing up or something else?"

_Stupid fucking Claude and his stupid fucking doctor shit!_

"Y-yeah," Ciel lied. "I guess that ice cream I had earlier didn't agree with me. I'll be out soon," said Ciel. At this point he was mostly pissed that he didn't get to orgasm and no longer had an erection.

"Okay, I'll wait for you over by the food court," said Claude.

"Alright," said Ciel, and he waited for Claude to leave the bathroom before pulling up his shorts and boxers. He mashed his palm into his forehead and turned to look at Sebastian, who was still crouching down on top of the toilet.

"Shit," said Ciel to Sebastian. "Claude is going to kill me if he ever finds out."

"Yeah, me too," said Sebastian without thinking. "Wait... what?"

* * *

A/N: OS HIT, CLAUDE'S GONNA GET IT NOW


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Another stupid chapter of my stupid story. :)

* * *

"I said, Claude is going to kill me if he ever finds out," repeated Ciel.

"What the - hold on, you're dating _Claude?_" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah, why?" said Ciel.

"That two timing son of a bitch! _I'm _dating Claude!"

"What?" asked Ciel, "How are you guys dating, he's dating me..."

"It all makes sense now. This was his plan all along."

"What plan?"

"Remember how you found that thong? That bastard planted it so you would think I was cheating on you," explained Sebastian.

"If Claude was in your house wearing a thong that came off then you _were _cheating on me!" accused Ciel.

"Okay," said Sebastian, "you're right, what I did was wrong. But I think that's besides the point. Claude tricked the both of us, he made it seem like he wanted to be with me when it was all just a ploy to get in your pants."

"Claude...is cheating on me? With you?" said Ciel in disbelief.

"Yes, Ciel."

Ciel was starting to get angry and he punched the wall of the bathroom stall in frustration.

"What the FUCK! Why can't I date anyone who doesn't cheat on me!"

"Might I remind you it was you who cheated first?"

"_I WAS DRUNK!_" yelled Ciel in an angry outburst. "What am I supposed to do now?" asked Ciel quietly. "He told me that he was going to help me take care of the baby, and you don't want the baby, and... what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Ciel. But I think kicking Claude's ass for lying to us would be a good starting point," said Sebastian, and he shoved a fist into his palm, his adrenaline up and ready to go. "I'm going to beat the shit out of that lying mother fucker."

"Sebastian, wait. That's the father of my child, what am I going to do without him?"

Sebastian looked at the pained expression on Ciel's face and he bit his lower lip in hesitation. He didn't want anything to do with the baby. _Claude's _baby. But Ciel needed someone.

"You can come stay with me for a while until you figure out what you're going to do," said Sebastian at long last. "You're my friend and I still care about you enough that I don't want to see you end up homeless."

"Sebastian..." said Ciel quietly, and he grabbed hold of Sebastian's shirt with one hand and pulled him closer. "You don't have to. I could always go stay with my parents."

"Don't worry about it," said Sebastian, and he used one hand to pat Ciel on top of the head. "Now, I think it's time to teach Claude a lesson."

"Hold on," said Ciel, "he'll be suspicious if we both show up together. I'll go first."

Sebastian nodded and Ciel left the bathroom, heading back over to the food court where Claude was waiting for him. Claude waved at Ciel and Ciel stomped his way angrily up to Claude and punched him in the stomach.

"You lying piece of shit!"

"Ow! Ciel, calm down, you're making a scene. What did I do?"

"When were you going to tell me that you were two timing me with Sebastian, huh?!"" demanded Ciel.

"Ciel, I don't know what you're talking about," said Claude evasively.

"Bullshit! The secret's out Claude, we both know what you've done!" shouted Ciel. People were starting to stop and stare, a little circle of people now forming around the two.

"Both of you...?" questioned Claude.

"That's right, both of us," said Sebastian as he made his way through the crowd. "You lying son of a bitch, you used us both!"

Claude was starting to panic. Shit, he had been found out. There was absolutely no way anything good could come of this situation. Claude dropped his shopping bag and put up both of his fists.

"So what if I did?" asked Claude.

"You piece of shit!" shouted Sebastian, and he took a swing at Claude's face.

Claude dodged the blow and retaliated by punching Sebastian hard in the face, right in his eye. Sebastian stumbled from the pain but kicked out hard at Claude's kneecap, which brought Claude down to the ground. Within seconds Sebastian was on top of Claude and wailing on him, hitting every inch of Claude that he could reach. Claude's glasses were now broken and Claude had both of his hands on top of Sebastian's chest, trying to push him off.

The circle of people around them were now chanting _Fight! Fight! Fight! _Claude's nose was bleeding but he finally managed to roll Sebastian over and was about to deliver the final blow when Sebastian spit in his face, and then a security guard was pulling Claude off of Sebastian.

"Break it up!" shouted the security guard at the crowd of people who were now starting to disperse. "Come on people, nothing to see here!"

Sebastian stood, one hand over his injured eye and glared daggers at Claude who was still being held by the security guard. Claude used his tongue to lick the blood that was running over his upper lip, making a silent threat to Sebastian that this wasn't over with.

Ciel made his way over to Sebastian and had him sit down while Claude got told off by the security guard.

"Let me see your eye," said Ciel to Sebastian, and Sebastian removed his hand to reveal that his eye was red and swollen. "We need to get some ice, now," said Ciel.

"Let's just go home," said Sebastian, "Before he tries to start something in the parking lot."

"Okay," said Ciel, "I'll drive," and Sebastian and Ciel both walked out to the parking lot as quickly as they could, leaving Claude behind to get bitched at by the security guard.

Sebastian was laying on the couch with a bag of frozen peas over one eye, his legs propped up and his ankles crossed on the other side of the couch.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ciel as he came in the room, holding a glass of ice water with a little pink straw hanging over one side. "I brought you some water," said Ciel, and he set down the glass of water on the coffee table.

"Thanks," said Sebastian, "and I feel like shit. I'm probably going to have to go into work tomorrow with a black eye, not to mention the fact that Claude was just using me to get to you. He really had me fooled. I really thought he cared."

"Do you think... that means he doesn't care about the baby either?" asked Ciel as he sat down on the floor in the space between the couch and coffee table.

"I know he doesn't," said Sebastian, "He was hoping you would give it up for adoption."

Ciel thought about how that one night Claude had asked him what he was going to do about the baby, and how Claude had promised him he'd be a proper father.

"Lying piece of shit," said Ciel. Ciel brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hugging himself close. "I take it you still don't want anything to do with the baby?"

"Not if it's Claude's baby," said Sebastian. "If it were mine this would be a whole different story."

"Yeah..." said Ciel wistfully.

"We're just as bad as he is, you know. He may have played us but there we were both cheating on him with each other," said Sebastian.

"He deserved it," said Ciel.

"It's not like you could have known that when we first started."

"I guess," said Ciel, and he started pouting thinking about how Sebastian was comparing him to Claude. Ciel turned around so that he was facing the couch and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, leaning his head forward into Sebastian's chest. "Sebastian..."

"Hmm?" asked Sebastian from underneath his bag of frozen peas.

"Would things be different between us if there was no baby?" questioned Ciel. "Would you take me back then?"

"In a heartbeat," said Sebastian, which left Ciel alone with his thoughts about what to do about the baby.

* * *

A/N: Ciel, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, DON'T DO IT CIEL... !


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Whoops, I'm a day late with this chapter. It's actually been done for a while I was just too lazy to post it. I now bring you more hilarious crackfic!

* * *

Ciel was back to sleeping on the couch now that he was staying with Sebastian, since while the house had two bedrooms one of them was used as an office and there was only one bed. Sebastian went to work that morning with a black eye as had been expected, and Ciel was sitting cross legged on top of the couch, his laptop open in his lap. He typed "abortion" into the search engine and started browsing the results.

The first type of abortion he learned about was a drug induced abortion, which was often used during early pregnancy. How far along was he again? CIel counted on his fingers and figured he was somewhere around twenty-one weeks, so he was nearing the end of the second trimester. Besides being in his second trimester a drug induced abortion kind of required a vagina to expel the contents out of, and Ciel was decidedly lacking in the vagina department.

_Hell, maybe it will come out my ass_.

Ciel took a precious moment to picture expelling an unborn child via his asshole. Yeah no, that wasn't going to happen.

Ciel continued clicking through the search results and read that every single abortion method required a vagina in which to insert the removal instruments with, so Ciel was at a loss. If he couldn't get an abortion then what could he do? Give the baby up for adoption? Ciel bit his lower lip and frowned. What was wrong with him, he had told Sebastian early on that he wasn't a baby murderer and here he was considering an abortion like an obvious hypocrite.

But what about Sebastian? Ciel wanted to be with Sebastian again and Sebastian had made it clear that wasn't going to happen if he kept the baby. Ciel put his hand on his belly and the baby kicked inside him, which made Ciel feel guilty.

_Don't worry little guy. We'll figure something out._

Sebastian came home a few minutes after five and Ciel was still curled up on the couch watching TV, his laptop now abandoned on the coffee table.

"Sebastian," said Ciel, "how was work?"

"Great," said Sebastian sarcastically, "I was asked who gave me a black eye every five minutes. One person even accused you of domestic violence."

"The fuck? Why didn't you just tell them it was Claude who did it because he's a two timing piece of shit?" asked Ciel.

"I can't bring my personal life into work with me Ciel, Claude is a respected doctor at the hospital and if I make a complaint against him he could get fired."

"So fucking what?"

Sebastian sighed and sat down on the couch next to Ciel.

"It's not the mature thing to do."

Ciel rolled his eyes in response to that comment. He was silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"Can we like... you know, talk?" asked Ciel.

"About what?" said Sebastian.

Ciel swallowed before speaking and put his hand back on top of his belly.

"I was researching abortions today."

"Oh..." said Sebastian awkwardly. As far as he knew Ciel was planning on keeping the baby, so this came as a total surprise. "Are you thinking about getting one...?" asked Sebastian carefully.

"I was," admitted Ciel, "but seeing as I don't have a vagina I can't get one by the usual methods. They'd have to cut me open and take the baby out. But then I felt him kick inside and I just... can't."

Sebastian put what he thought would be a comforting hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"I know this is hard, but you have to think about the big picture. Are you really ready to have a child? You're only twenty-one. You're not even done with school and raising a baby all by yourself is hard work."

"My parents will help," insisted Ciel.

"Have you even told them that you're pregnant?" asked Sebastian skeptically.

"Well, no... but I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind," said Ciel.

"Somehow I don't think your mother is going to be thrilled to be a grandmother so soon," said Sebastian. "And what about your father? If he's not accepting of you being gay I can hardly think he'd be understanding if you tell him that you're pregnant with another man's child."

"Just because he doesn't like it doesn't mean he doesn't care about me," argued Ciel, "He's not going to throw me out on the streets because he's not a heartless bastard like you seem to think he is."

"Yeah well, forgive me for thinking that way after the way he's treated me," complained Sebastian.

"All he did was call you a filthy homosexual," replied Ciel. "It's not like you guys got in a fight or anything."

"Well excuse me for not being willing to tolerate someone who looks down on my sexuality," said Sebastian.

"Fag," said Ciel.

Sebastian just gave Ciel a look.

"I was thinking..." said Ciel after a few moments of silence, "about giving him up for adoption, but I don't know where to start."

"Why don't I go down to the adoption agency with you this weekend and we can see if we can figure something out," offered Sebastian.

"Yeah...okay," agreed Ciel, though it was still nagging him in the back of his mind that his son could potentially hate him later in life for giving him up.

Saturday came and Sebastian drove himself and Ciel down to the adoption agency. Sebastian's eye was less black now than it was red and yellow, but it was still fairly swollen. They walked into the waiting room and were greeted by the receptionist.

"Hi! How can I help you?"

"We're here to speak to someone about giving a baby up for adoption," explained Sebastian.

"I'm sorry sir, that decision is usually left up to the mother," said the receptionist.

"I _am_ the mother," said Ciel in annoyed tone of voice and he pointed to his pregnant belly. "Or father, whatever you want to call it." He was pretty obviously pregnant at this point considering his belly extended well past his small frame.

"Excuse me sir, is this some kind of practical joke?" asked the receptionist, her eyebrows raised high with skepticism.

"No, it's not a practical joke," said Sebastian, "he really is pregnant. Doctors have confirmed it."

"I see..." said the receptionist, though it was kind of obvious that she still didn't believe them. "Are the two of you a couple?"

"No. Well, we used to be, but not anymore," said Ciel.

"I take it that you're the father of the child, Mr...?" said the receptionist as she addressed Sebastian.

"Sebastian," replied Sebastian, "and no, I am not. Someone else is the father."

"Is the father still a part of your life, Mr...?"

"Ciel. And no, he isn't."

"Alright, I'll let one of our guidance counselors know that you're here," said the receptionist, and she picked up the phone and dialed an extension number. "I have a mother here who would like to speak with you. Okay, I'll send them in. Down the hallway and the first door on your left," said the receptionist after she had hung up the phone.

"Thank you," said Sebastian..

Sebastian and Ciel found the door that they had been instructed to go to already open, so they simply walked inside.

"Come in come in," said the lady behind the desk. "Have a seat."

Ciel and Sebastian both sat down in the uncomfortable chairs provided.

"Now then, where is the mother...?" asked the lady with a polite smile.

"I AM the mother," said Ciel, and he once again pointed down at his pregnant belly.

"May I ask how that happened exactly?" asked the woman.

"I don't know," said Ciel, "something about an experimental male birth control drug that made it to where guys could get pregnant."

"Well that's... unusual," said the woman.

_No fucking shit_, thought Ciel.

"Well, have you considered whether you would like an open or closed adoption?"

"What's the difference?" asked Ciel.

"In a closed adoption the birth mother will never see her child again unless the child attempts to make contact upon becoming an adult. In an open adoption the birth mother remains in contact with the adoptive family and is sent letters, photos, and other updates regarding the child. Some adoptive families even allow visitation rights for the birth parents."

Ciel took a moment to consider his options. If he could still be a part of his child's life but not have to raise it himself then wouldn't that be ideal? But would his son or daughter really understand?

"I don't know," said Ciel, "but let's say open adoption for now."

"Great, I can show you a list of prospective parents," said the woman.

"Okay," agreed Ciel.

"Ciel..." interjected Sebastian, "while I'm fully supportive of whatever decision you make don't you think it's about time you told your parents? I mean, they might be able to offer some advice."

"Yeah," agreed Ciel, "I'll tell them tomorrow."

Sebastian and Ciel spent the rest of the afternoon looking over the profiles of couples who wanted to adopt, with Ciel feeling uneasy about the big reveal to his parents. What if they didn't support his decision? Well, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

A/N: I know it may seem like Claude is no longer part of the story, but believe me I still have plans for him so he will be showing up again soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Because true love means being able to fart whenever you feel like it.

**Warning(s):** Language, general cracktasticness

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel had a good time driving over to Ciel's parents house. They had been together so long it was easy for them to both crack jokes and generally be at ease with each other, even when things got quiet. It was just like old times except for the fact that Ciel was pregnant, but just for this short car ride he was able to put it out of his mind.

"Oh God, Ciel, did you just fart?" asked Sebastian as he rolled down both of the windows.

"Maybe," said Ciel. "I'm pregnant, I have no control over what goes on down there."

"Bullshit," said Sebastian, "if that were true you'd have shit your pants just now."

"So I farted, big deal," said Ciel.

"I don't enjoy smelling your ice cream farts. They smell terrible," said Sebastian as he wrinkled his nose.

Ciel responded to that comment by farting again.

"God damnit Ciel!" said Sebastian and he turned up the air conditioner on high to help dissipate the smell. Ciel just laughed until the smell hit him and then he had his regrets about passing gas a second time. Whoops, he wasn't going to do that again.

Sebastian and Ciel parked in the driveway of Ciel's parents' house and Sebastian went up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by Tanaka.

"Master Ciel!" exclaimed Tanaka. "What a surprise. And Sebastian, it's a pleasure to see you as always," said Tanaka as Ciel and Sebastian walked inside. "Shall I make preparations for tea, Master Ciel?" asked Tanaka.

"Yes," replied Ciel, "and do tell my mother that we're here and would like to have tea with her."

"Very well, Master Ciel. Tea will be served shortly," said Tanaka, and he left the room after giving a small bow in Ciel's direction. Ciel led the way to one of the sitting rooms and he and Sebastian sat down on one of the old fashioned sofas, shortly after which Ciel's mother walked into the room. Both Ciel and Sebastian stood to greet her.

"Ciel!" said Rachel, "my baby boy, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hello, mother," said Ciel and he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"And Sebastian, dear, how are you?" asked Rachel as she gave Sebastian a hug.

"Fine, thank you," said Sebastian and the three of them sat back down, with Rachel taking a chair that sat off to the side of the sofa.

"Ciel darling, you look like you've put on some weight," observed Rachel.

"Actually, mother... we came here today because there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it honey?" asked Rachel with a smile.

"You know how you said I've been putting on weight?" asked Ciel.

"Yes?" said Rachel patiently.

"Well, actually... I'm pregnant."

Ciel felt like crying in that moment as he waited for a reaction from his now very silent mother. All of a sudden Rachel jumped up and was hugging Ciel around the neck where he sat.

"Oh, my first grand baby!" said Rachel happily. "I'm so excited! And you Sebastian, congratulations!" said Rachel as she also threw her arms around Sebastian.

"I can't tell if she's joking or not," said Sebastian under his breath to Ciel. Ciel shrugged his shoulders in response; he wasn't really sure either.

"Um.. mother?" asked Ciel. "Don't you want to know how this happened?"

"Oh, I don't care how it happened," replied Rachel, "All that matters is that we have a new baby on the way! Oh, my baby boy is having a baby!" said Rachel and she started rubbing Ciel's belly. "Is it a boy or a girl? No don't tell me! How for along are you?"

Ciel gently pushed his mother's hand away from his belly since it was extremely awkward to have his mother touching him in such a way.

"Twenty one weeks," replied Ciel.

"Oh, Sebastian, you must be so proud!" said Rachel while beaming at Sebastian. Sebastian coughed into his fist and pushed Ciel by the shoulder.

"Say something, Ciel..."

"Well, actually," said Ciel, "Sebastian isn't the father."

Rachel's face fell completely at this news.

"Wh...what?" asked Rachel. "Oh Ciel, honey you didn't ..."

Ciel looked down at his lap in shame.

"I'm sorry," said Ciel in a small voice.

"Your father and I have been married for over twenty years and I've never once cheated on him!" insisted Rachel. "You and Sebastian have been together for only two or three and you cheat on him?!"

"It was a one time mistake," defended Ciel, "and I had been drinking."

"Sebastian, honey, I am so sorry for what my idiot son has done to you," said Rachel.

"Apology accepted," replied Sebastian.

"Hey!" said Ciel.

"Well, who is the father?" asked Rachel. Ciel was still sitting with his head lowered in shame so Sebastian decided to answer for him.

"Claude Faustus. We work together at the hospital and used to see each other before I started seeing Ciel."

"I am so disappointed in you," said Rachel to Ciel. "Sebastian's ex-boyfriend? Really?"

"I said I was sorry!" said Ciel rather loudly. Rachel sighed in response to her son's minor outburst.

"Well? I take it that Sebastian here is a good man and is going to help you raise the baby?" asked Rachel.

"Actually," said Ciel, "we're not dating anymore. We broke up because of it. And I was thinking of giving him up for adoption."

"Sebastian, dear, I'm disappointed in you as well," said Rachel. This time it was Sebastian's turn to hang his head in shame. "And no grand baby of mine is going to be put up for adoption! You better raise that baby like a proper father!"

"Mother, I'm still young," defended Ciel, "I'm not even done with school! Besides, how do you think that father is going to take the news?"

"Oh, not well," replied Rachel, "not well at all. But if you aren't willing to be a proper father you give me that baby and I'll raise her until you get on your feet."

Ciel frowned at his mother's reaction to the adoption news.

"I would be helping out a couple who really wants a child," said Ciel. "It's in the best interest of everybody."

"No grand baby of mine is getting put up for adoption and that is final!" insisted Rachel. It was about this time that Tanaka came in with the tea and they all busied themselves adding milk and sugar to their cups in silence. The sound of the front door could be heard opening and Rachel let out another sigh. "Your father is home."

"What?" said Ciel, "It's too early for him to be home!'

"Don't you want to tell him the news?"

"Actually, mother, I was hoping that you would tell him."

Rachel pursed her lips and shook her head no.

"Oh no, I'm not telling him for you."

"Mother!" pleaded Ciel.

"No means no!" said Rachel firmly. Tanaka left the room and came back with Vincent at his side, who took a seat in the chair opposite Rachel.

"Son," said Vincent, "you're looking healthy. Sebastian," said Vincent while glaring in Sebastian's general direction.

"Mr. Phantomhive," said Sebastian with a forced smile.

Ciel looked at his mother one last time with a hopeful look only to have her shake her head no again, so Ciel swallowed hard and turned to look at his father.

"There's something I need to tell you," said Ciel.

"I'm listening," said Vincent. "Tanaka! Bring me a scotch. Tea is too weak for an after work drink."

"Maybe you should wait until he gets his scotch," said Sebastian under his breath to Ciel.

"It's not going to make a difference," said Ciel out of the side of his mouth. "Well, I'm... I'm pregnant."

Vincent chuckled at this news and took a sip of his drink.

"Good one, son. Now what did you really want to tell me?"

Sebastian saw the hopeless expression on Ciel's face and decided to butt in.

"Sir, he really is pregnant," said Sebastian, "Can't you tell by looking at his belly?"

"Nonsense! You're just getting fat."

"I am _not fat!_" said Ciel heatedly. "I'm telling you I'm pregnant!"

"Are you in on this too, Rachel?"

"He really is pregnant, dear. If you put your hand on his belly you can feel the baby move," said Rachel.

Vincent furrowed his eyebrows at this bit of news; it was very unlike Rachel to lie to him.

"And I suppose that _you_ did this to him?" said Vincent to Sebastian.

"No sir," replied Sebastian, "it was actually my coworker."

"Hah! You deserve that one for being the filthy homosexual that you are. Good job, son," said Vincent.

Sebastian glared at Vincent in response but said nothing, despite the fact that Ciel was also gay and technically included in that comment.

"So you're pregnant, are you?" said Vincent to Ciel as he rummaged in one of the side tables and pulled out a box of cigars.

"Yes," said Ciel weakly.

Vincent laughed again as he cut the tip off of his cigar and lit a match to light it, then spoke again after taking a drag.

"I always knew being a queer would get you into trouble," said Vincent to Ciel, "just look at you now."

"It has nothing to do with me being gay and everything to do with me being drunk," said Ciel.

"My son can't hold his liquor, eh? Pathetic."

By this point in time Ciel's eyebrow was twitching.

"So what are you going to do about your gay baby? This homo here going to help you raise it?" asked Vincent.

"No," replied Ciel, "I was thinking of giving him up for adoption."

"No child of my lineage is going to be put up for adoption," said Vincent, "you raise that baby like a proper Phantomhive or I'll disown you."

"Father!" protested Ciel, "I would be making a childless couple so happy!"

"I don't care," said Vincent, "if this situation involved a woman I'd expect you to marry her right away. I raised you to be a proper gentleman and take responsibility for your actions."

Rachel nodded in agreement from her spot in the chair across from Vincent's.

"Besides, you have to think of the child's future. You know that he'll be well off if he's given a life as a Phantomhive, but if he's raised into any other family you have no idea how he'll end up."

Ciel sat there quietly and tried not to cry. Both of his parents were against the adoption, and Sebastian still didn't want anything to do with him as long as he had Claude's baby. What was he supposed to do now? He felt slightly relieved when Sebastian reached out a hand and placed it on top of his own in a gesture of comfort, until his father had something to say about it.

"Hey! None of that gay shit in my house!"

* * *

**A/N:** BABY NAMING CONTEST. I was asked like, 10 chapters ago if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl and tell you the truth at this point in the story I still have no idea. So if you would like to submit a name and/or gender for the baby feel free. And yes, Claude is still a part of this story, I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: So this is totally a cracktastic filler chapter. I have some plot in mind but I've been having trouble connecting the plot I want to have in future chapters with where the story is at right now, unless I want to do a super long time skip, which will probably end up happening anyway. I am also thinking that Claude will be back not next chapter, but the chapter after that. Because oh yes he will be back. ;)

* * *

"Sooo..." began Ciel as he walked into the living room and stood in front of the TV, blocking Sebastian's view.

"What do you want," said Sebastian flatly.

"Don't be like that, you know I love you," said Ciel.

"Yes, and you also have a habit of telling me that when you want something. So what do you want?"

Ciel rolled his eyes at Sebastian; what Sebastian had said was true, but he didn't like being called out on his manipulative tactics.

"I need someone to go to birthing class with me," explained Ciel.

"Oh no," said Sebastian, "I am _not _going."

"Come on," whined Ciel, "you know I'm going to be the only pregnant guy there and it's just going to make me look stupid if I show up by myself."

"Why do you even need to go to birthing class if you're guaranteed to have a C section?" asked Sebastian.

"Shit, I don't know. Maybe so I can learn how to be a good parent," said Ciel irritatedly.

"Fine, I'll go with you," said Sebastian, "when is the class?"

"In twenty minutes," replied Ciel.

"God damnit Ciel."

Twenty minutes later and Ciel and Sebastian were sitting on the floor of one of the hospital rooms with all of the other couples. There was at least one other gay couple so that helped put Ciel's mind at ease, even if they were both women and he was still the only pregnant guy in the room.

"Welcome, class," said the birthing instructor. "I'm so happy to see all of you new mothers and fathers today. First off we are going to start by watching a video of a live birth."

"Oh god," said Sebastian, "I do not need to see that. I'm gay for a reason."

"It can't be _that_ bad," said Ciel.

"You forget I actually work in the hospital," replied Sebastian.

"You work for the _pharmaceutical company,_" complained Ciel, "you're never even anywhere near the maternity ward."

"I'm warning you it's going to be bad," said Sebastian.

"Whatever," said Ciel.

The birthing instructor popped the video tape into the old TV/VCR combo and the video started by showing a woman in labor, breathing hard.

"See? It's not so bad," said Ciel. Sebastian just gave him a look because he knew what was coming. "_Oh God what the fuck!" _shouted Ciel in horror as the video camera panned over to a shot of the woman's vagina. It was stretched open more impossibly far than Ciel had ever imagined and there was blood everywhere with the baby's head barely poking its way out. The woman was screaming in pain while the doctors told her to push and Ciel watched as something way too big to come out of that hole started making its way out covered in blood. "_Oh God what the! How is she not dead!" _

"That's the miracle of childbirth," said Sebastian. Not that it really mattered in Ciel's case since he didn't have a vagina. Sebastian had stopped watching the movie at this point and was instead watching the amusing look on Ciel's face. His jaw was dropped wide open and he looked absolutely horrified.

"Is that - _what the - what the flying fuck!" _said Ciel as the placenta came out after the baby. "That shit better not be inside me too!"

"Considering the fact that there's a baby inside you, there probably is," reasoned Sebastian.

"Aw what the-!" Ciel looked down at his pregnant belly and imagined the horrifying mass that was the placenta floating around inside him. "That is sick!"

"_Shh!" _Came the whispers from a couple nearby. Ciel finally shut his mouth and continued to watching the birthing video until the video ended with the baby being held in the new mother's arms.

"Alright class. Any questions?" asked the birthing instructor with a smile. Ciel raised his hand and the woman called on him.

"Er... if I already know I have to have a C section, how will I know when it's time for the baby to come out?"

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?"

"No I'm not fucking lost I'm fucking pregnant why else would I be in a god damn birthing class," said Ciel heatedly.

"I see the pregnancy hormones are getting the best of you," said the woman with another smile, though it was clear from her expression that she simply thought Ciel was mentally ill. "Well, to answer your question, it is believed that the baby sends a signal to the mother's brain that begins the labor process. You should have cramping in the pelvic area and feel contractions... if you really are pregnant," added the woman.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched at that statement.

"Now, we are going to talk about some ways to prevent tearing during childbirth," said the woman, and she picked up a little dish of olive oil that had been sitting on a stool nearby. "Rubbing olive oil on the perineum is a great way to increase elasticity of the area."

Ciel gave a hopeful look over at Sebastian who immediately started shaking his head.

"Oh no. I am not rubbing olive oil on your asshole."

"Sebaaaaaaaassssssttttiiiaaannnn," whined Ciel.

"You're not even going to tear anything down there because there's nothing for the baby to come out of!" insisted Sebastian.

"But what if it claws its way out of my uterus like the baby in Twilight?" asked Ciel seriously.

"You don't HAVE a uterus, and even if it did burst out of you like some kind of alien I would be more worried about the skin around your stomach and not the skin on your ass."

"So put it on my belly!" said Ciel. "Andmyass," said Ciel while coughing.

"What did you just say?" asked Sebastian skeptically.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. The answer is no Ciel, you can lube up your own asshole."

"Fine," said Ciel, now highly annoyed that Sebastian wouldn't help prevent his skin from tearing when the baby suddenly burst out of him. The more Ciel thought about it the more he was starting to wish he actually had a vagina because wow that sounded painful.

Sebastian and Ciel spent the rest of class learning about what to expect in the first few days after the baby coming home, namely not being able to get any sleep. Ciel went home feeling more disturbed than educated, but that was apparently exactly what Sebastian had expected and the first thing he did when they got back in the car was say "I told you so."

Later that night Sebastian was looking around the house for Ciel who had seemingly disappeared. "Ciel?" called Sebastian as he opened and closed the office door, then opened the door to the bedroom. "Ciel?" he tried again, and was starting to think that Ciel had gone down to the store to buy some ice cream when he noticed the bathroom light was on.

"Ciel? Are you in there?" asked Sebastian through the door, only to receive no reply. Sebastian turned the doorknob and walked inside, only to find a very naked Ciel sitting hunched over on the toilet and trying to rub olive oil on his perineum.

"Oh uh... Sebastian," said Ciel awkwardly from his hunched over position.

"Why, tell me WHY you did not lock the fucking door! Or at least say something when I ask if you're in here!"

"I was busy!" defended Ciel, "Do you think that bending over like this is easy?"

"You never had a problem bending in any direction before," said Sebastian with his eyebrows raised high.

"_Get the fuck out!" _said Ciel and he threw the roll of toilet paper at Sebastian, who closed the door as soon as he saw it coming and walked off to go sit in his office and do some paperwork in order to take the image of his naked ex-boyfriend rubbing olive oil on his ass out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** I so want to draw Ciel sitting hunched over on the toilet with the olive oil, but I don't think my artistic capabilities are up to it. Maybe I will try. Also I think the best idea that came out of the naming contest was for a hermaphrodite baby. LOL. Still thinking about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Oh god, what have I done.

**Warning(s):** Sebastian x Ciel, masturbation, yaoi, language, Claude x Ciel, Ciel lactating, adult nursing

* * *

Sebastian was horny. Really, really horny. It didn't help matters that Ciel was there, and single, and that he had a really cute butt. But Sebastian was constantly reminding himself that Ciel was pregnant with another man's baby, and that Ciel had cheated on him in the first place to get that way. Besides, how would pregnant sex even work now that Ciel was this far along? Sebastian pictured his pelvic area repeatedly bumping into Ciel's belly, or worse, seeing the baby move inside of Ciel while they had sex.

But really the problem was that Sebastian was horny. There was only so much his hand and his imagination could do for him in his morning shower, and Sebastian wasn't the type to look at porn. Even if he was he had to work and Ciel was around 24/7, which meant that he wouldn't have had the opportunity to look at anything anyway.

Sebastian turned on the water for his morning shower and tested the temperature with his right hand; it was a little too hot so he turned it down and stepped inside, where he began lathering up his hair. He scrubbed down and was about to get out when he looked down and saw that he had a massive erection.

_Great._

Sebastian hesitantly wrapped his fist around his cock; it felt even better than he had been expecting since he hadn't masturbated the past couple of days. But it was wrong to masturbate to your pregnant ex-boyfriend when you were only friends now... right? Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but Ciel. Immediately the image of Claude popped into his mind and he shook his head back and forth to clear the image.

_I am not masturbating to that fucker. _

So what _could_ he think of? He thought about his and Ciel's relationship before Ciel got pregnant, of Ciel's soft, plump lips wrapped around his cock...

Sebastian let out a small hiss as he began to stroke himself. He would pretty much do anything for a blow job right now, which he was picturing in his mind as he rubbed his thumb across the tip.

"Ciel," said Sebastian softly, in almost a whisper. He couldn't risk the chance of being heard. "Oh Ciel... suck me just like that. Yes! So good," moaned Sebastian into the stream of water coming from the shower head.

"I'm gonna come for you," said Sebastian as the hand on his cock picked up the pace, "you'd like that, wouldn't you? I'm gonna... come! Ciel! I'm coming! Oh fuck Ciel!" Sebastian continued thrusting into his palm for the duration of his orgasm and when he was finally spent he watched his semen be washed away from the shower wall and go down the drain.

_Well fuck. _

Ciel liked to take his baths at night, right before he went to bed as the warm water usually lulled him to sleep. However Ciel was also horny, and while he had all day while Sebastian was at work to masturbate once just wasn't enough. It didn't help that whenever Sebastian was around he pictured himself bent over the couch with his legs spread and Sebastian taking him from behind. He could finger himself all day long but it really wasn't the same as having a cock inside you.

Ciel had absolutely no shame in masturbating to Sebastian despite the fact that they were no longer dating; Ciel figured that since they had once dated, Sebastian was fair game. Ciel had already spent a few minutes soaking in the tub and his cock was twitching with interest the more he thought about Sebastian taking him. He let one hand slide down to fondle his cock under the water and used the other hand to pinch and roll a nipple, which was still dry due to the way he was sitting.

"Nnn..." groaned Ciel softly as he worked his cock in his fist, the warm water only adding to the sensation and making him feel like he wouldn't last long. He hadn't even got a chance to insert his fingers inside himself and he already felt like coming. Ciel continued rubbing at his nipple when he suddenly realized that his nipple was wet.

_It's probably just the water dripping from my wet hand..._

By this point in time Ciel's hand was no longer dripping and he switched over to his other nipple, giving it a light squeeze and then realizing that this nipple was also wet.

_The hell...? _

Ciel looked down at his chest and saw a milky white discharge coming out of both of his nipples.

_No fucking way._

Ciel's mouth fell open in horror as he pinched his nipple and watched more milky white fluid dribble out of it.

"_Sebastian!" _

Sebastian had been doing some paperwork in the office when he heard Ciel's scream. He sighed then got up from his chair and made his way over to the bathroom door, which he knocked on.

"Ciel? You okay in there?"

"No I am not fucking okay get your ass in here right now!"

Sebastian turned the doorknob figuring that Ciel had left the door unlocked, but it wasn't.

"The door is locked, Ciel."

"I don't care just break down the door or something and hurry this is important!" shouted Ciel from the bathtub.

"Can't you just tell me what's going on?" asked Sebastian desperately. "You're not having the baby... are you?"

"No! I'm..." Ciel felt his face turn bright red as he looked down at his milky nipples.

"You're what, Ciel?"

"This white stuff is coming out of me and I don't know what it is!" said Ciel in a panic.

"Ha ha very funny Ciel, I didn't leave my paperwork to come listen to you masturbate," said Sebastian. He was now pretty irritated that he had been keeping his boundaries as best he could and now Ciel was trying to play some kind of sex game with him.

"I'm not masturbating you idiot, it's coming out of my..."

"Out of your what?" asked Sebastian skeptically. He was pretty sure Ciel was going to say his dick.

"My... chest!"

"What?" Now Sebastian was worried, he was picturing some kind of cut on Ciel's chest that was leaking white pus. "That sounds serious. Get out of the tub and I'll take you to the hospital."

"Yeah... okay," said Ciel, and he got out of the tub and dried off.

Sebastian and Ciel were in the car on the way to hospital with Ciel continuously freaking out. The right side of his shirt was soaked through and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Can't you drive any faster?" asked Ciel in a panic as he looked down at the wet spot on his shirt.

"I'm already going ten over," said Sebastian, "just calm down, we'll be there in a minute."

"Calm down? _Calm down? _White stuff is coming out of my chest and you ask me to _calm down?_"

Sebastian sighed.

"I highly doubt you're dying Ciel, just relax until we get to the hospital."

"Seriously fuck you, Sebastian."

Sebastian just let out another sigh and kept on driving towards the hospital.

When Sebastian and Ciel arrived at the ER they found it nearly empty, which was a shock. Sebastian was relieved they wouldn't have to wait long, until the hospital starting paging doctors over the intercom.

"_Paging Doctor Faustus." _

Great. Knowing his luck Claude would be the one to take a look at Ciel, which Sebastian knew couldn't possibly end well. Ciel was called into the back and Sebastian followed, sitting in the chair next to the exam table and pulling out his phone. Ciel's expression immediately darkened, but was he really allowed to say anything if they were no longer dating? Sebastian had already done him a favor by letting him stay at his house and driving him over to the hospital.

"This sucks," said Ciel out loud to no one in particular.

"What does? We only had to wait twenty minutes and we're already in the back. Fastest service I've ever had in the ER."

"No, not that... us," said Ciel quietly.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before getting knocked up with Claude's baby," said Sebastian without even looking away from his phone. Ciel swallowed heavily before speaking again.

"I know. It's just..."

"Ciel," said Claude as he entered the room, his white doctor's coat hanging loosely off his shoulders. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You're a two timing lying piece of shit, that's what the problem is," spat Ciel.

Claude looked over at Sebastian who was still staring very intently at his phone. That was fine by him; if Sebastian wanted to ignore him that meant he had one less whiny bitch to deal with.

"I meant the _medical problem,_" emphasized Claude. Claude watched as Ciel gave a worried glance over at Sebastian.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"No," said Sebastian.

"Then get out!" demanded Ciel.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and walked past Claude out the door, purposefully running into Claude on his way out. Claude was pushed back a little but he decided to just ignore it and closed the door to the exam room; this was a prime opportunity to be alone with Ciel and he wasn't going to waste it.

"So? What seems to be the problem?" asked Claude a second time. It was at this point he noticed that Ciel's shirt was wet on one side.

"This white stuff is coming out of my... chest," explained Ciel.

"You'll need to take off your shirt then so I can examine you properly," said Claude.

"What? No! I am not taking off my shirt around you! Who knows what you'll try to do to me."

"Ciel, doctors have to follow a certain code of ethics. If you want me to look at you I need you to take off your shirt, otherwise I can get the other ER doctor, who is female. Your choice."

"...fine," said Ciel grumpily, and he pulled off his shirt and laid back down on the exam table. Claude bent over Ciel to take a good look at his chest and saw that the right nipple was leaking a milky discharge. Claude pinched the left nipple to see if the same discharge would come out, which it did.

"_Don't fucking touch me!" _shouted Ciel.

"Relax. I'm just checking to see if the discharge is occurring on both sides. I'm going to get a slide to put some of this fluid on so we can have it tested and find out what it is... however seeing as you're pregnant, I'm fairly certain that you are just lactating," explained Claude.

"_What!" _said Ciel indignantly. "Oh no. I better not be fucking lactating. What the hell am I gonna do if I leak through my shirt every five minutes?"

"You could wear a bra," suggested Claude while he looked through the cupboard for a slide to collect the fluid on.

"Claude you asshole I am not wearing a fucking bra!"

Claude ignored Ciel's outburst and returned with the slide, squeezing Ciel's nipple gain so that the fluid collected on to the slide.

"I'll have this sent to the lab for testing, just to be sure," said Claude.

"Fine," said Ciel, "can I put my shirt back on now?"

"What's the rush?" asked Claude, and he put both hands down on either side of Ciel on the exam table, trapping him in place.

"Get away from me you pervert," said Ciel, and he tried to push Claude away with both hands but he was so weak that that was impossible.

"Ciel," said Claude heavily, "I miss you."

"What the hell happened to your doctor's code of ethics?" asked Ciel.

"The exam is over. I'm no longer bound to any rules," purred Claude against Ciel's ear. Ciel shuddered, then went into shock as Claude started fondling his nipples again.

"Claude you asshole get the fuck away from me," said Ciel as he continued to try and push Claude off of him. Ciel felt what he now knew to be milk running everywhere, which was making him more and more uncomfortable. "Don't fucking _milk me, _you pervert!"

Claude licked at Ciel's neck, then lowered himself so that he was now sucking on Ciel's right nipple.

"Get off of me you sick bastard...!" Ciel tried pulling on Claude's hair but Claude seemed to actually enjoy the pain. Claude lifted his mouth away from Ciel's nipple and licked his lips.

"You taste so good."

"That's it! _Help! Sebastian!" _cried Ciel as loud as he possibly could. The door flew open and Sebastian came running inside, throwing Claude off of Ciel and down to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Sebastian as he kicked Claude in the ribs. "Stay away from him you sick fuck!"

Claude held up a hand indicating that he surrendered.

"Just... leave," panted Claude. He couldn't risk getting into a fight at the hospital.

Ciel pulled his shirt back on and walked out with Sebastian, spitting on Claude on his way out.

"So what happened?" asked Sebastian once they were back in the car and driving home.

"Apparently I'm lactating," said Ciel miserably.

"What?" laughed Sebastian, "oh man that has to suck."

Ciel reached across the gear box and smacked Sebastian in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't laugh at me you prick, this is a serious problem!" said Ciel. "I'm going to keep leaking through all my shirts all day every day, how do you expect me to go out in public?"

"You could wear a bra?" suggested Sebastian.

"_Sebastian you asshole I am not wearing a fucking bra!" _

"Sorry it's just," snorted Sebastian, "I don't know how else I can help you."

"Maybe an undershirt will work..." said Ciel thoughtfully.

"But why was Claude on top of you when I came in?" asked Sebastian seriously. "What the hell was he trying to do to you?"

"He wasn't trying, he was doing it. And he was... su... suckling on me, like a baby."

"So he was drinking your milk?" asked Sebastian. Ciel nodded. "That is sick!"

"I know," replied Ciel, "I'm pretty sure he was getting off on it too."

"Knowing Claude he probably was," said Sebastian. "Sorry you had to go through that."

"I'm fine," said Ciel, "just a little creeped out."

"Yeah, I would be too," said Sebastian. By this point in time they had already pulled into Sebastian's driveway and were walking up to the front door. "Well, I have work in the morning, so I'm going to go to bed," said Sebastian as he unlocked the door. "Good night."

"Night," said Ciel, and he curled up on the couch with his blanket, wondering if Sebastian would ever forgive him for his mistakes.

* * *

**A/N:** Worry not, Claude will be back... again! Also I just thought I would say I am totally not grossed out at all by Claude suckling on Ciel. In fact I maybe kind of like it. But erotic lactation is more of a kink thing so I won't write it again unless someone specifically requests it. I figure most people think its gross however :P


End file.
